


Stranger On The Bus / Незнакомец в автобусе

by remember_the_beautiful_us



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember_the_beautiful_us/pseuds/remember_the_beautiful_us
Summary: — Если завтра утром ты сядешь в автобус и снова увидишь его, то тебе суждено поговорить с ним.Чанёлю и правда было суждено поговорить с милым незнакомцем в автобусе. Вот только он не ожидал услышать от него в ответ: «Ты не должен меня видеть».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranger On The Bus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865399) by [baeconandeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs), [lordkrisdemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkrisdemort/pseuds/lordkrisdemort). 



_Ты прекрасен,_

_Ты восхитителен,_

_Ты невероятен, это правда._


	2. Пролог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой истории нет смысла.  
> \- автор

Чанёль встретил Кёнсу на музыкальной выставке, когда им было по девятнадцать.  
  
В тот день Кёнсу пришёл со своим другом и ждал где-то возле сцены, пока тот самый друг купит им обоим напитки. Он сидел в одиночестве, рассеянно глядя на других людей в зале.  
  
Чанёль сидел на сцене с тяжёлой гитарой на коленях и паниковал, что их группе придёт конец, поскольку вокалист Чондэ не может приехать на выставку. Затем Чанёль увидел скучающего Кёнсу и под воздействием импульса шёпотом позвал парня:  
  
—  _Пс-с! Пс-с!_  
  
Кёнсу повернулся и смерил Чанёля свирепым взглядом.  
  
И Чанёль спросил его:  
  
—  _Ты поёшь?_  
  
—  _... Да?_  
  
—  _Мой вокалист слёг с температурой дома. Я даже не могу винить его, если мы не отыграем сегодняшнее шоу._  
  
—  _... И?_  
  
—  _Спасёшь нас? Там всего пять песен. Пожалуйста?_  
  
Сперва Кёнсу выглядел нерешительным. Чанёль в конце концов подумал, что он, возможно, слишком далеко зашёл. Однако Кёнсу встал и подошёл к сцене.  
  
—  _Дай взглянуть на них._  
  
Кёнсу исполнил три из пяти песен в их списке, потому что остальные знал не так хорошо. Тем не менее, он спас положение. Положение Чанёля. Всем понравилось их выступление.  
  
—  _Могу я тебя угостить? Выбирай любой ресторан, какой хочешь. Я просто обязан отблагодарить тебя как следует!_  
  
Кёнсу выбрал свой любимый ресторан корейской кухни. Их первая официальная встреча была довольно неловкой. Но эта неловкость вызывала трепетное чувство в животе Чанёля. Кёнсу был в одинаковой степени деликатен и твёрд. У него были красивые глаза и губы в форме сердца. Его голос обволакивал, словно густой горячий шоколад. Они предпочитали разную музыку, но Кёнсу уделил время тому, чтобы рассказать о своих предпочтениях и выслушать, какую музыку Чанёль любит создавать.  
  
Чанёль постепенно влюблялся.  
  
Их дни вместе были полны застенчивых разговоров и  _«может, поужинаем вместе?»_. Они оба, не переставая, прощупывали почву. Кёнсу был добр и любезен. Чанёль понял, что хочет стать лучше, чтобы соответствовать почти совершенному Кёнсу. Чанёль наблюдал и делал в уме пометки о том, что Кёнсу нравится, а что нет. Что заставляет его смеяться, а что расстраивает. Его смех был редким и драгоценным. Кёнсу было нелегко угодить. Но Чанёль пытался.  
  
Спустя год после знакомства Чанёль, наконец, предложил Кёнсу стать его возлюбленным.  
  
Кёнсу согласился.  
  
Будучи его возлюбленным, Кёнсу был милым и заботливым. Их разговоры варьировались от лёгких до довольно серьёзных, хотя в большинстве случаев Чанёль предпочитал молча слушать. Он любил слушать голос Кёнсу. Они планировали свидания заранее, потому что у Кёнсу была своя собственная устоявшаяся жизнь. По субботам они проводили свидания длиной в целый день.  
  
Чанёль был занят, но у Кёнсу было ещё меньше свободного времени. Потихоньку видеться им становилось всё труднее и труднее. Кёнсу делал успехи на работе, пока Чанёль стремился к своей мечте. Но Чанёль всегда проявлял инициативу во встречах с Кёнсу. С самого начала Чанёль был тем, кто сделал первый шаг, кто взглянул на него, первым заговорил с ним. Он отдал Кёнсу внушительную часть своего сердца, потому что любовь внутри него рвалась наружу. Он был молод и полон любви — не лучшее сочетание.  
  
Он отдавал, отдавал и отдавал, не задумываясь, отдаёт ли Кёнсу ему в ответ. Ему было всё равно. Важно, что Кёнсу был готов принимать это.  
  
Но когда им обоим исполнилось двадцать три, их отношения потерпели крах. Взрослая жизнь стала тяготить их, и они начали подвергать сомнению всё, что они делали и планировали. Было ли это правильно? А сейчас? А в будущем? Всё начало вызывать сомнения, включая и то, что было между ними. В один день Кёнсу сел напротив него на колесе обозрения и предложил взять перерыв. Им было сложно принять всё это. Чанёль, никогда не осмеливавшийся расстроить Кёнсу, согласился. Всё, что угодно, чтобы Кёнсу стало лучше.  
  
В какой-то момент Кёнсу произнёс эти обидные слова. Что, в конце концов, они не подходят друг другу. Чанёль был слишком тёплым для кого-то, кто не любил тепло, как Кёнсу. Чанёлю всегда нравилась честность Кёнсу, но в этот момент ему не нужна была его честность. Ему нужен был второй шанс. Но Кёнсу, казалось, даже не думал об этом. Кёнсу казался тем, кто наконец смог выйти из ситуации, из которой всегда пытался вырваться.  
  
Они разошлись каждый по своим домам после слабого «пока».  
  
Разумеется, перерыв означал, что всё кончено. Чанёль догадался по взгляду Кёнсу в кабине колеса обозрения. Между ними всё было кончено. Чанёль заперся в своей квартире на две недели, живя на лапше быстрого приготовления, купленных в магазине ферментированных кимчи и коробках с молоком.  
  
После этого он вернулся более грустной версией самого себя. Он медленно, маленькими шажками, взял себя в руки, сочиняя грустные песни и душераздирающие мелодии.  
  
Потребовались месяцы, годы, чтобы он снова был в порядке.  
  
Наверное, этому было суждено случиться. Может быть, это часть его жизни, его истории, через которую он должен быть пройти. Может быть, он должен был почувствовать боль, прежде чем исцелиться. Может быть, ему нужно было встретить Кёнсу, прежде чем найти любовь, предназначенную для него.  
  
Двадцатитрёхлетний Чанёль медленно плыл по течению, ещё не зная, что через три года его ждёт чудо.


	3. Ты, наверное, был ангелом

_Моя жизнь бы­ла азар­тной иг­рой._

_Моя лю­бовь — пе­чаль­ным вос­по­мина­ни­ем._

_За­тем я уви­дел ан­ге­ла_

_И стал сам не свой._

 

— Я уже встал. Ус­по­кой­ся. Серь­ёз­но. Го­лос? Он всег­да был хрип­лым, че­го ты хо­чешь? Я на­деваю свои чёр­то­вы бо­тин­ки. Чон­дэ,  _Чон­дэ_ , я го­тов! Вот я от­кры­ваю дверь. Слы­шишь? А те­перь мо­жешь зат­кнуть­ся? Я уже еду.   
  
Ча­нёль тя­жело взды­ха­ет, ког­да его друг на­конец кла­дёт труб­ку. В суб­бо­ту у не­го дол­жен был быть вы­ход­ной — так на­зыва­емый, «день пох­мелья» пос­ле ве­сёло­го ве­чера пят­ни­цы — но Чон­дэ хва­тило наг­лости поз­во­нить ему в шесть ут­ра и ска­зать при­ехать в му­зыкаль­ную сту­дию, по­тому что «я на­конец-то за­кон­чил текст, и луч­ше как мож­но ско­рее сде­лать аран­жи­ров­ку, по­ка ме­лодия не вы­вет­ри­лась из го­ловы!». И вот он, Пак Ча­нёль, с тя­жёлой ги­тарой за спи­ной во­лочит но­ги в сту­дию, дер­жа в од­ной ру­ке кон­тей­нер с едой, а дру­гой эн­ный раз по­тирая сон­ные гла­за. К счастью, прош­лой ночью он не так мно­го вы­пил. Обыч­но он пол­ностью трез­вел толь­ко к по­луд­ню.  
  
На­конец он до­ходит до ав­то­бус­ной ос­та­нов­ки око­ло сво­его до­ма. Уже нас­ту­пила вес­на, а зна­чит, дол­жно ста­новить­ся теп­лее, но ут­ренний воз­дух по-преж­не­му хо­лод­ный. Он об­хва­тыва­ет се­бя ру­ками, жа­лея, что не на­дел паль­то по­теп­лее —  _«будь ты прок­лят, Чон­дэ»_. Его взгляд блуж­да­ет по ок­ру­ге, и он на­конец приз­на­ёт, что дей­стви­тель­но на­ходит­ся здесь в суб­бо­ту ут­ром и ждёт ав­то­бус.  
  
При упо­мина­нии ав­то­буса на его гу­бах по­яв­ля­ет­ся улыб­ка.  
  
_«Пра­виль­но, ав­то­бус»._  
  
Ког­да тран­спорт по­яв­ля­ет­ся в его по­ле зре­ния, сон­ли­вость и раз­дра­жение как ру­кой сни­ма­ет. По край­ней ме­ре, се­год­ня он про­катит­ся на ав­то­бусе. Ред­кое со­бытие.  
  
Ча­нёль поп­равля­ет паль­то и, до то­го как ос­то­рож­но, не за­дев ни­чем ги­тару, за­лезть в ги­гант­скую ма­хину, дос­та­ёт из зад­не­го кар­ма­на джин­сов про­ез­дной. Он с улыб­кой при­ветс­тву­ет во­дите­ля, про­водя про­ез­дным по ска­неру.   
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро, мис­тер Чон!  
  
— Ча­нёль, — ре­аги­ру­ет во­дитель, — ред­ко встре­тишь те­бя в суб­бо­ту.  
  
Прыс­нув от сме­ха, Ча­нёль кла­ня­ет­ся по­жило­му муж­чи­не и про­ходит в са­лон, что­бы за­нять мес­то. По­сад­ка на пер­вых ос­та­нов­ках оз­на­ча­ет, что он всег­да мо­жет сесть, ку­да за­хочет­ся. Но ещё ме­сяц на­зад он при­метил од­но осо­бен­ное мес­то в са­мом кон­це ав­то­буса. Он сме­ёт­ся сам над со­бой из-за при­чины, но ни­чего не мо­жет с со­бой по­делать.  
  
Его при­чина си­дит на том же ря­ду на дру­гом кон­це си­дения.  
  
Его не-нез­на­комый-нез­на­комец сей­час как обыч­но смот­рит в ок­но.  
  
Ча­нёль не мо­жет ни­чего по­делать с улыб­кой на сво­ём ли­це. Он скры­ва­ет­ся за кон­тей­не­ром с едой в сво­их ру­ках на слу­чай, ес­ли нез­на­комец за­метит, что тот смот­рит на не­го.   
  
Он сни­ма­ет ги­тару и спе­шит к сво­ему при­выч­но­му мес­ту, ус­по­ка­ива­ясь на хо­ду.  
  
Ав­то­бус дви­жет­ся, и Ча­нёль за­меча­ет, что нез­на­комец выг­ля­дит оше­лом­лённым. За­тем он пос­ме­ива­ет­ся над са­мим со­бой, а на его ще­ках по­яв­ля­ет­ся ру­мянец, и это зре­лище вы­зыва­ет у Ча­нёля ши­рокую улыб­ку.  _«По­чему ты та­кой ми­лый… оча­рова­тель­ный… кра­сивый?»_  
  
Ему хо­чет­ся уда­рить се­бя за та­кие сла­щавые мыс­ли.  
  
В прош­лом ме­сяце он на­чал ез­дить на ра­боту на ав­то­бусе. Спер­ва Ча­нёль скеп­ти­чес­ки от­но­сил­ся к то­му, что смо­жет про­сыпать­ся в оп­ре­делён­ное вре­мя каж­дое ут­ро, что­бы не про­пус­тить тран­спорт, при­вык­нув вез­де ез­дить са­мому. Но спус­тя не­делю по­ез­док на ав­то­бусе он уви­дел ми­лого нез­на­ком­ца в кон­це са­лона и од­новре­мен­но сти­мул быть пун­кту­аль­ным. От­сутс­твие од­но­го или иног­да двух ча­сов сна сто­ит то­го, что­бы по­сидеть с нез­на­ком­цем, пусть и все­го ми­нут двад­цать.  
  
Ча­нёль не зна­ет, ку­да нез­на­комец едет каж­дое ут­ро. Воз­можно, на ра­боту или, мо­жет быть, в уни­вер­си­тет, ведь выг­ля­дит он до­воль­но мо­лодо. Ему так силь­но хо­чет­ся уз­нать, но он не мо­жет наб­рать­ся сме­лос­ти за­гово­рить с пар­нем. Пак Ча­нёль, 185 сан­ти­мет­ро­вый ги­гант, бо­ит­ся по­гово­рить с, ка­залось бы, ми­ни­атюр­ным пар­нем, ко­торый всег­да выг­ля­дит та­ким неж­ным и тёп­лым.  
  
_«Неж­ным и тёп­лым — что за чёрт, Пак Ча­нёль?»_  
  
Всё в этом нез­на­ком­це ка­жет­ся Ча­нёлю та­ким оча­рова­тель­ным и тро­гатель­ным. На­чиная тем, как он за­дум­чи­во смот­рит в ок­но, и за­кан­чи­вая тем, как он ог­ля­дыва­ет дру­гих пас­са­жиров и хи­хика­ет, ус­лы­шав ка­кие-то за­бав­ные раз­го­воры. Од­нажды нез­на­комец пос­мотрел на не­го, а Ча­нёль сде­лал вид, что не за­метил это­го, и на­де­ял­ся, ус­пешно. И всё. На этом их вза­имо­дей­ствие за­кон­чи­лось.  
  
Ча­нёль взды­ха­ет, гля­дя на кон­тей­нер с едой. Он от­кры­ва­ет его и дос­та­ёт по­лови­ну бу­тер­бро­да с вет­чи­ной под зву­ки ур­ча­щего жи­вота. Он со­бира­ет­ся от­ку­сить, ког­да кра­ем гла­за за­меча­ет, как нез­на­комец смот­рит на его еду с не­чита­емым вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца.  
  
_«Он то­же хо­чет?_ — Ча­нёль в па­нике спра­шива­ет сам се­бя. —  _По­делить­ся с ним, ес­ли поп­ро­сит? Мо­жет, пред­ло­жить ему? Или прос­то в воз­ду­хе рас­тво­рить­ся? Что мне, блин, де­лать!?»_  
  
Но все воп­ро­сы так и ос­та­ют­ся в его го­лове, по­тому что нез­на­комец на­конец от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся. Ча­нёль слиш­ком бо­ит­ся пос­мотреть то­му пря­мо в гла­за, по­тому что хо­чет из­бе­жать воз­можной не­лов­кости.  
  
Он ре­ша­ет про­мол­чать и на­чина­ет есть свой бу­тер­брод в на­деж­де, что не слиш­ком гром­ко жу­ёт, что­бы не раз­дра­жать лю­бимо­го нез­на­ком­ца.   
  
По­ез­дка на ав­то­бусе про­ходит как обыч­но, за ис­клю­чени­ем то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да Ча­нёль по­нима­ет, что нуж­но бы­ло взять с со­бой бу­тыл­ку во­ды.  


***

  
  
К ча­су дня Ча­нёль фак­ти­чес­ки за­кан­чи­ва­ет наб­ра­сывать му­зыку к пес­не Чон­дэ. Он всег­да де­ла­ет это для не­го в крат­чай­шие сро­ки. С до­воль­ной улыб­кой Чон­дэ тя­нет Ча­нёля вниз, что­бы об­нять — он бук­валь­но тя­нет его вниз из-за ощу­тимой раз­ни­цы в рос­те.  
  
— Я знал, что мо­гу рас­счи­тывать на те­бя, — вы­да­ет Чон­дэ, как толь­ко они отс­тра­ня­ют­ся. — Ты же тот са­мый. «Loey» все­могу­щий. Тём­ная ло­шад­ка SM Entertainment. Вос­хо­дящий ком­по­зитор Юж­ной Ко­реи. Ты при­несёшь ком­па­нии столь­ко де­нег, что они бу­дут без ума от те­бя!  
  
Ча­нёль мор­га­ет.  
  
— Зву­чит… жут­ко­вато. Но спа­сибо. А те­перь, мо­жет, пой­дём обе­дать? Я уми­раю с го­лоду.  
  
— Тш-ш, — Чон­дэ неб­режно ма­шет на не­го ру­кой. — Се­год­ня я уго­щу те­бя всем, чем по­жела­ешь.  
  
Его уши на­вос­три­лись, ус­лы­шав сло­во «уго­щу».   
  
— Всем?  
  
— Всем, — Чон­дэ под­ми­гива­ет. — Я же зас­та­вил те­бя вы­лез­ти из кро­вати.  
  
— Хо­рошо, что ты это по­нима­ешь, — Ча­нёль за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, уже скла­дывая свои ве­щи. — По­зовём ос­таль­ных?  
  
Чон­дэ ки­ва­ет в от­вет.  
  
— Я за. Зай­дём за Чо­нином и Се­хуном в тре­ниро­воч­ный зал, по­ка они там не за­чах­ли.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов они обе­да­ют в рос­кошном япон­ском рес­то­ране. Чо­нин жаж­дал су­ши, Чон­дэ хо­тел свой кар­ри удон, а Се­хун да­же кра­ем гла­за на ме­ню не взгля­нул — до­ма его жда­ла здо­ровен­ная пиц­ца с сы­ром.  
  
Ча­нёль сгла­тыва­ет от го­лода, ког­да пе­ред ним ста­вят дон­бу­ри с го­вяди­ной.   
  
— Бо­же мой, — он тут же хва­та­ет лож­ку, — я бы сей­час и сло­на съ­ел.  
  
Чо­нин за­лива­ет­ся сме­хом.  
  
— Чон­дэ те­бя с ут­ра в тем­ни­це дер­жал?  
  
— Он ге­ний, — Чон­дэ ука­зыва­ет на Ча­нёля па­лоч­ка­ми для еды. — Он сде­лал всё так, как я се­бе и пред­став­лял! Мне да­же объ­яс­нять ни­чего не приш­лось, он сра­зу всё по­нял!  
  
— Слу­шай, Ча­нёль, а что нас­чёт той пес­ни, ко­торую ты пи­сал пос­ледние па­ру не­дель? — до­бав­ля­ет Се­хун пос­ле глот­ка тёп­ло­го чая.  
  
Чон­дэ по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Ча­нёлю.  
  
— Ты пи­шешь пес­ню? Те­бе нуж­на по­мощь?  
  
— Это рэп? Что-ни­будь сен­ти­мен­таль­ное? Ро­ман­тичное? Или о друж­бе? — вкли­нива­ет­ся Чо­нин.  
  
— Она о пар­не, ко­торо­го он каж­дое ут­ро ви­дит в ав­то­бусе, — Се­хун ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся. — Мы зо­вём его  _«нез­на­комец в ав­то­бусе»_.   
  
Ча­нёль взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Зат­кнись.  
  
— Бо­же, а ведь точ­но! Ты дав­но мне о нём не рас­ска­зывал, — Чон­дэ бро­са­ет па­лоч­ки и пол­ностью по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Ча­нёлю. — Как по­жива­ет этот ми­лый нез­на­комец? По-преж­не­му не­дося­га­ем?  
  
При упо­мина­нии  _«ми­лого нез­на­ком­ца»_  Ча­нёль бро­са­ет лож­ку и смот­рит вдаль.  
  
— Се­год­ня ут­ром он смот­рел на мой бу­тер­брод.  
  
Чо­нин оза­даче­но мор­га­ет.  
  
— Твой бу­тер­брод?  
  
— Да. Я взял зав­трак с со­бой в ав­то­бус, по­тому что этот зас­ра­нец, — Ча­нёль ука­зыва­ет на хи­хика­юще­го Чон­дэ, — наз­ва­нивал мне и тре­бовал при­ехать в сту­дию как мож­но ско­рее. Ну вот, я ел в ав­то­бусе, и он пос­мотрел на мой бу­тер­брод, — Ча­нёль обер­нулся на дру­зей. — Нуж­но бы­ло по­делить­ся с ним? У ме­ня был шанс по­гово­рить с ним. Я знаю. Я иди­от. Уны­лый, жал­кий иди­от.  
  
Чо­нин рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— Ник­то не го­ворит, что ты иди­от, Ча­нёль.  
  
— Я го­ворю! — Се­хун под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку. — Я го­ворю, что ты иди­от.  
  
— Ну не у всех же так под­ве­шен язык, как у те­бя, О Се­хун.  
  
— Я не знаю это­го нез­на­ком­ца, но на его мес­те, — Чон­дэ воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к сво­ему удо­ну, — я был бы бла­года­рен за бу­тер­брод. Еда сбли­жа­ет лю­дей. Де­лить­ся, зна­чит про­яв­лять за­боту!  
  
По­ка Чо­нин и Се­хун сме­ялись над Чон­дэ, Ча­нёль об­ду­мывал его сло­ва.  _«Де­лить­ся, зна­чит про­яв­лять за­боту. Де­лить­ся, зна­чит про­яв­лять за­боту! Я дол­жен по­делить­ся с ним едой, по­тому что я за­бочусь о нём!»_  
  
_«А я за­бочусь о нём?»_  
  
— Мо­жет, хо­тя бы по­гово­ришь с ним? — Чо­нин смот­рит на не­го. — Да­вай, что ты те­ря­ешь?  
  
— Ты ни с кем не встре­чал­ся пос­ле Кё… то есть, уже три го­да. Вау, столь­ко вре­мени прош­ло? — Се­хун сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к чаю, де­лая вид, что не за­меча­ет ис­пе­пеля­юще­го взгля­да Чо­нина. — Твои ту­сов­ки по пят­ни­цам по­ка ни­чего хо­роше­го те­бе не при­нес­ли.  
  
— Чу­вак, ты на­писал как ми­нимум сот­ню пе­сен, и под боль­шую часть из них вскрыть­ся хо­чет­ся. — вле­за­ет Чон­дэ. — Мо­жет, те­бе сто­ит поп­ро­бовать с этим нез­на­ком­цем и, зна­ешь, из­ме­нить что-то. На­писать что-ни­будь жи­вень­кое.  
  
Ча­нёль сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Не та­кие уж грус­тные у ме­ня пес­ни.  
  
— Ага, они все ли­бо о том, что­бы встре­тить ко­го-то, с кем те­бе бу­дет хо­рошо, ли­бо о том, как те­бя кто-то бро­сил. Бо­же, — Чо­нин съ­ёжи­ва­ет­ся. — Ты дол­жен поп­ро­бовать с этим нез­на­ком­цем из ав­то­буса.  
  
— Он каж­дое ут­ро ез­дит на том же са­мом ав­то­бусе? Обыч­но ты ви­дишь его с по­недель­ни­ка по пят­ни­цу, но ты ви­дел­ся с ним и се­год­ня, в суб­бо­ту. А что нас­чёт вос­кре­сенья?  
  
Чо­нин хло­па­ет в ла­доши.  
  
— Са­дись зав­тра в ав­то­бус!  
  
— Вау, ре­бята, вы та­кие взбу­дора­жен­ные, — пос­ме­ива­ет­ся Чон­дэ.  
  
— Нет. Я со­бира­юсь спать до обе­да.  
  
— Да сде­лай это ра­ди сво­ей лич­ной жиз­ни!  
  
— Смот­ри, ес­ли зав­тра ут­ром ты ся­дешь в ав­то­бус и сно­ва уви­дишь его, зна­чит те­бе суж­де­но по­гово­рить с ним.  
  
Ча­нёль смот­рит на ос­татки сво­ей еды.  
  
— Ес­ли я уви­жу его зав­тра, зна­чит мне суж­де­но по­гово­рить с ним.  
  
— По­гово­ри с ним, всё по­лучит­ся, — Се­хун ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. — До­бавь счас­тли­вый по­ворот в свою пес­ню.  


_Он улы­бал­ся не­бесам_

_Сквозь ав­то­бус­ное ок­но._

_Я не спал, что­бы уви­деть его,_

_Но да­же не знал, как его зо­вут._

  
  
В вос­кре­сенье ут­ром Ча­нёль сто­ит на ав­то­бус­ной ос­та­нов­ке, дер­жа в ру­ке кон­тей­нер с бу­тер­бро­дом.  
  
Он чувс­тву­ет се­бя иди­отом. Он не ожи­дал, что зай­дёт так да­леко, толь­ко что­бы по­гово­рить со сво­ей тай­ной лю­бовью. Но по­думать толь­ко, за ме­сяц он не вос­поль­зо­вал­ся ни еди­ной воз­можностью. На­вер­ное, сей­час имен­но тот слу­чай, ког­да сто­ит сде­лать пер­вый шаг. Ос­та­вить прош­лое там, где оно и дол­жно быть, — в прош­лом. Не го­ревать же ему всю жизнь, вер­но?  
  
Ча­нёль взды­ха­ет, ког­да в его го­лове не­воль­но всплы­ва­ет об­раз  _то­го_  че­лове­ка.  
  
Подъ­ез­жа­ет ав­то­бус. Он ус­по­ка­ива­ет своё сер­дце­би­ение и под­ни­ма­ет­ся по сту­пень­кам, не­мед­ленно ища взгля­дом нез­на­ком­ца в кон­це. Он гло­та­ет, и сер­дце сно­ва на­чина­ет ко­лотить­ся в гру­ди.  
  
Нез­на­комец там, сно­ва. На том же мес­те.  
  
_«Чёрт_ , — Ча­нёль про­водит кар­той по ска­неру, —  _чёрт, чёрт, чёрт»._  
  
Он за­нима­ет своё обыч­ное мес­то нап­ро­тив нез­на­ком­ца, не­лов­ко ус­тро­ив­шись у ок­на и нер­вно об­ви­вая кон­тей­нер ру­ками. Он смот­рит на ми­лого нез­на­ком­ца, ко­торый спо­кой­но ки­ва­ет в такт пес­не, что иг­ра­ет в его бе­лых на­уш­ни­ках. С че­го луч­ше на­чать?  _«Эй, не хо­чешь нем­но­го?»_  — как буд­то пред­ла­га­ет ему нар­ко­тики.  _«Та­кая вкус­ня­тина, поп­ро­буй!»_  — зву­чит так, слов­но Ча­нёль пы­та­ет­ся его от­ра­вить.  _«Это те­бе»,_  — а так он буд­то кор­мит без­домно­го.  
  
По­чему он спер­ва не по­сове­товал­ся с Се­хуном? Он уже слы­шит, как Се­хун нас­ме­ха­ет­ся над ним:  _«Ха-ха-ха, иди­от»_.  
  
Спус­тя пят­надцать ми­нут по­ез­дки Ча­нёль ду­ма­ет, что, воз­можно, се­год­ня не­под­хо­дящий слу­чай. Луч­ше он ещё чуть-чуть по­дож­дёт, чем сго­рит со сты­да. Он тя­жело взды­ха­ет и зак­ры­ва­ет крыш­ку кон­тей­не­ра. На­вер­ное, он прос­то от­даст бу­тер­брод Чо­нину и Чон­дэ — он бу­дет пов­куснее тех, что про­да­ют­ся в ка­фете­рии их офи­са.  
  
Но кра­ем гла­за Ча­нёль за­меча­ет, как нез­на­комец смот­рит на кон­тей­нер, дер­жа в ру­ке пра­вый на­уш­ник. Он да­же не пы­та­ет­ся де­лать это ме­нее оче­вид­но — пя­лит­ся в от­кры­тую, не за­мечая, что вла­делец кон­тей­не­ра смот­рит на не­го в от­вет.  
  
_«Гос­подь все­могу­щий»_ , — Ча­нёль не ре­ша­ет­ся вздох­нуть, —  _«не­уже­ли приш­ло моё вре­мя? Это дей­стви­тель­но моя судь­ба?»_  
  
На­конец ему в ве­ну буд­то вко­лоли рас­твор сме­лос­ти.  
  
— Т-ты, — Ча­нёль каш­ля­ет, прив­ле­кая вни­мание нез­на­ком­ца, и пы­та­ет­ся не зах­лебнуть­ся собс­твен­ной слю­ной, по­тому что  _«вау, ка­кие кра­сивые ка­рие гла­за, вау»_. — Не хо­чешь… от­ку­сить?  
  
Нез­на­комец мор­га­ет, гля­дя на не­го.  
  
Внут­ри не­го всё кри­чит.  _«Что за чер­товщи­на, Пак Ча­нёль???????»_  
  
— То есть… хо­чешь ку­сочек? — Ча­нёль чувс­тву­ет, как его щё­ки го­рят, но он про­дол­жа­ет мям­лить, по­тому что и так уже пог­ряз по уши. — Нет, то есть, не ку­сочек, в смыс­ле, чёрт, хо­чешь поп­ро­бовать? Я… он раз­ре­зан по­полам, по­это­му мо­жешь не есть це­ликом, но мо­жешь съ­есть и вто­рую по­лови­ну, ес­ли хо­чешь…  
  
Нез­на­комец слег­ка нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову в сто­рону, в за­меша­тель­стве гля­дя на не­го — или из-за не­го.  
  
Ча­нёль ста­ра­ет­ся вздох­нуть не слиш­ком тя­жело пе­ред сво­ей ми­лой тай­ной лю­бовью.  _«Чёрт те­бя по­дери, Пак Ча­нёль. Та­кими тем­па­ми на те­бя бу­дут об­ра­щать вни­мание толь­ко хорь­ки»._  
  
— Я… — сно­ва го­ворит он уд­ру­чён­но, из­бе­гая взгля­да нез­на­ком­ца. — Из­ви­ни. Я, на­вер­ное, те­бе до­кучаю. Хо­роше­го дня.  
  
Уже вид­не­ет­ся сле­ду­ющая ос­та­нов­ка. Он взды­ха­ет с об­легче­ни­ем от мыс­ли, что ско­ро вый­дет. Ему не хо­чет­ся ис­пы­тать на се­бе ещё боль­ше сты­да и не­лов­кости. Воз­можно, вер­нувшись до­мой, он поп­ро­сит Чон­дэ под­бра­сывать его до ра­боты каж­дое ут­ро, на­чиная с зав­траш­не­го дня. Или, мо­жет, во­об­ще боль­ше не по­едет в офис. Мысль о веч­ном от­пуске ка­жет­ся до­воль­но за­ман­чи­вой. У­едет в де­рев­ню, ку­пит фер­му и нач­нёт вы­ращи­вать…  
  
— Про­шу про­щения…  
  
_«Да, ты про­щён, ты, оча­рова­тель­ный нез­на­комец... стоп… что?»_  Ча­нёль стре­митель­но по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му и ви­дит, как тот смот­рит на не­го с не­дове­ри­ем.  
  
— … Да? — ос­то­рож­но от­ве­ча­ет Ча­нёль. Они по­чему-то шеп­чутся.  
  
— Ты… — бор­мо­чет нез­на­комец, по-ви­димо­му, не зная, что ска­зать. — Прос­ти, но ты… ты…  
  
Ча­нёль ки­ва­ет, по­могая нез­на­ком­цу про­дол­жить.  
  
— … Ты ме­ня ви­дишь?  
  
Ча­нёль мор­га­ет. _«Что за воп­рос?»_  
  
— Ну… ра­зуме­ет­ся?  
  
Нез­на­комец про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть на Ча­нёля, буд­то тот ка­кой-то иноп­ла­нетя­нин или с его иде­аль­ным зре­ни­ем что-то не так. Или нез­на­комец не хо­чет, что­бы его ви­дели? Что про­ис­хо­дит?  
  
— Ты прав­да ме­ня ви­дишь? — сно­ва спра­шива­ет тот.  
  
— Да, я те­бя ви­жу, — пря­мо от­ве­ча­ет Ча­нёль.  
  
Это ни­как не по­мога­ет Ча­нёлю по­нять про­ис­хо­дящее, и по­чему нез­на­комец смот­рит на не­го, как на од­но из чу­дес све­та.   
  
— Вау, — за­воро­жен­ный вздох вы­рыва­ет­ся из тон­ких виш­нё­вых губ нез­на­ком­ца. — Ко­неч­но. Ну ко­неч­но. Оча­рова­тель­но.  
  
Ча­нёль нер­вно ози­ра­ет­ся по сто­ронам.  
  
Нез­на­комец ука­зыва­ет на не­го.  
  
— Ты, — а за­тем ука­зыва­ет на се­бя, — ви­дишь ме­ня.  
  
— И по­чему это оча­рова­тель­но? — Ча­нёль хму­рит­ся. Ав­то­бус ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся. Ему нуж­но вы­ходить.  
  
— По­тому что, Й­ода, — нез­на­комец на­зыва­ет его очень зна­комым проз­ви­щем. Тем, ка­ким драз­ни­ли его друзья дол­гие го­ды из-за его вы­да­ющих­ся здо­ровых ушей. — Ты не дол­жен ви­деть ме­ня. Во­об­ще-то, толь­ко ты мо­жешь ме­ня ви­деть!  
  
Ча­нёль от­кло­ня­ет­ся на­зад. О чём го­ворит этот стран­ный нез­на­комец?  
  
— Из­ви­ни, ты ска­зал, что толь­ко я мо­гу те­бя ви­деть?  
  
— Всё вер­но! — нез­на­комец, нес­коль­ко се­кунд на­зад на­ходив­ший­ся в смя­тении и сом­не­ни­ях, те­перь воз­буждён и во всю ска­лит­ся, а Ча­нёлю хо­чет­ся, что­бы он прек­ра­тил так де­лать, по­тому что с сер­дцем в его груд­ной клет­ке тво­рит­ся не­объ­яс­ни­мое. — Лад­но, тех­ни­чес­ки не толь­ко ты, по­тому что мои друзья то­же мо­гут ме­ня ви­деть, но из лю­дей толь­ко ты. Стран­но, прав­да?  
  
« _Я единс­твен­ный че­ловек, ко­торый мо­жет..._  Что?»  
  
— Вы не вы­ходи­те, мо­лодой че­ловек? — кри­чит во­дитель, и Ча­нёль за­меча­ет, что это не мис­тер Чон.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он, преж­де чем вста­ёт и сно­ва по­вора­чива­ет­ся к нез­на­ком­цу. — Из­ви­ни, я дол­жен ид­ти.  
  
— По­дож­ди, — па­рень то­же под­ни­ма­ет­ся, за­совы­ва­ет что-то в кар­ман сво­их джин­сов и раз­гла­жива­ет го­лубое паль­то. — Поз­воль мне пой­ти с то­бой!  
  
Ча­нёль в са­мом де­ле оше­лом­лён, по­тому что его тай­ная лю­бовь са­ма про­сит у не­го раз­ре­шения пой­ти с ним — он прав­да про­сит его раз­ре­шения?  
  
— Я… Э-э-э… Лад­но?  
  
Они оба идут к вы­ходу, и Ча­нёль со­бира­ет­ся вый­ти на­ружу, как во­дитель ок­ли­ка­ет его.  
  
— Что бы ни про­изош­ло, ди­тя, — го­ворит ему муж­чи­на с ис­крен­не обес­по­ко­ен­ным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца, — по­жалуй­ста, ни­ког­да не сда­вай­ся! Об­ра­тись за по­мощью и поп­равляй­ся!  
  
Ча­нёль хму­рит­ся во­дите­лю, не­до­уме­вая, о чём во­об­ще го­ворит этот че­ловек, и не­лов­ко кла­ня­ет­ся.  
  
— До сви­дания, мис­тер Юн! Вы та­кой хо­роший че­ловек. Не­уди­витель­но, что у вас дол­гая жизнь!  
  
_«Что за…»_  Ча­нёль ждёт, ког­да во­дитель ска­жет что-ни­будь нез­на­ком­цу. Но вмес­то это­го упо­мяну­тый мис­тер Юн не спус­ка­ет с не­го глаз.  
  
— С-спа­сибо, — на­конец го­ворит он и спус­ка­ет­ся. Нез­на­комец сле­ду­ет за ним, ве­село сме­ясь. Ес­ли бы не эта стран­ная си­ту­ация, Ча­нёль бы уже рас­та­ял на ас­фаль­те из-за та­ких тёп­лых, слов­но мёд, зву­ков.  
  
— Это так, так ин­те­рес­но! — ще­бечет нез­на­комец. — Я Бэк­хён, и я так счас­тлив, что ты ви­дишь ме­ня!  
  
— Так ты дол­жен быть не­види­мым? — Ча­нёль ре­шитель­но и нер­вно спра­шива­ет, по­тому что не ожи­дал, что его тай­ный пред­мет воз­ды­хания ока­жет­ся та­ким… стран­ным. — У те­бя есть сверх­спо­соб­ности или что? Плащ-не­видим­ка Гар­ри Пот­те­ра?  
  
По­годи­те. Ча­нёль вдруг ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся.  _«Я толь­ко что… уз­нал, как его зо­вут?»_  Он слы­шит, как ав­то­бус на­чина­ет отъ­ез­жать и мгно­вен­но обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся. Он за­был кон­тей­нер с едой.  _«Мой.. мой бу­тер­брод…»_  
  
— Ох, — бор­мо­чет па­рень по име­ни Бэк­хён.  
  
Он обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся на не­го.  
  
— Ох?  
  
— Ну ко­неч­но, — го­ворит Бэк­хён спо­кой­но, ско­рее са­мому се­бе. — Ко­неч­но. Ты... ты ду­ма­ешь, что я су­мас­шедший, не так ли?  
  
Ча­нёль сно­ва впа­да­ет в па­нику, бо­ясь, что оби­дел пар­ня.  
  
— Нет, не ду­маю, прос­ти, ес­ли всё выг­ля­дит имен­но так. Но дол­жен приз­нать, что пря­мо сей­час ты ве­дёшь се­бя очень… стран­но.  
  
Меж­ду ни­ми нас­ту­па­ет па­уза, по­ка Бэк­хён не за­гова­рива­ет сно­ва.  
  
— Но, Ча­нёль, по­чему ты не до­ма? Ты ведь обыч­но спишь до по­луд­ня по вос­кре­сень­ям?  
  
«Друзья ска­зали мне уви­деть те­бя сно­ва  _по­годи-ка, что?_ »  
  
— Вау, по­дож­ди, — Ча­нёль от­сту­па­ет на­зад. — От­ку­да ты, чёрт возь­ми, зна­ешь, как ме­ня зо­вут? И что я де­лаю каж­дое вос­кре­сенье. Кто…  _кто ты?_  
  
Бэк­хён мор­га­ет пе­ред тем, как от­вернуть­ся.  
  
— Прок­лятье, — шеп­чет он дос­та­точ­но гром­ко, что­бы ус­лы­шал Ча­нёль. За­тем он сно­ва по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му.  
  
— Лад­но. Так, Ча­нёль, спер­ва, не нуж­но бо­ять­ся ме­ня, хо­рошо?  
  
— Пря­мо сей­час мне очень и очень жут­ко!  
  
— Лад­но, толь­ко спер­ва выс­лу­шай ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста. Де­ло в том, что я не псих, — Бэк­хён го­ворит это, приб­ли­жа­ясь и сок­ра­щая рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми. — На са­мом де­ле, я…  
  
Ча­нёль нер­вно ждёт.  
  
Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Твой ан­гел-хра­нитель!  


_Ты прек­ра­сен,_

_Ты вос­хи­тите­лен,_

_Ты не­веро­ятен, это прав­да._

  
  
Ча­нёль дер­жится за го­лову обе­ими ру­ками.  
  
— Ты… что?  
  
Он наб­лю­да­ет, как Бэк­хён раз­гля­дыва­ет свою обувь, вне­зап­но став та­ким кро­шеч­ным.  
  
— Не бой­ся ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста.  
  
— Ты… — Ча­нёль де­ла­ет вдох, пы­та­ясь прог­нать ко­мок в гор­ле, по­тому что  _«что он, чёрт возь­ми, толь­ко что ска­зал?»._  — Ты мой  _кто?_  
  
Бэк­хён взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Твой ан­гел-хра­нитель, Ча­нёль.  
  
— Луч­ше те­бе пе­рес­тать шу­тить со мной, — Ча­нёль ука­зыва­ет на пар­ня. — Это не смеш­но, во­об­ще не…  
  
— Не мо­жешь при­нять это, да? Ну лад­но. Из­ви­ни. Ска­жем так, я уз­нал, как те­бя зо­вут, ког­да под­слу­шал твой раз­го­вор с дру­гим во­дите­лем.  
  
Ча­нёль оза­дачен­но мор­га­ет.  
  
— А что нас­чёт «Ты ведь обыч­но спишь до по­луд­ня по вос­кре­сень­ям»?  
  
Бэк­хён по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Ты по­хож на та­кого че­лове­ка.   
  
За­тем он улы­ба­ет­ся Ча­нёлю. Это тёп­лая улыб­ка.  
  
— Уда­чи, Ча­нёль. От­ны­не ты дол­жен быть ос­то­рож­нее. В кон­це кон­цов, уда­ча не всег­да бу­дет на тво­ей сто­роне.   
  
Вып­ря­мив­шись, Ча­нёль нах­му­рива­ет­ся.  
  
— Что ты име­ешь в ви­ду?  
  
Его воп­рос ос­та­ёт­ся без от­ве­та, по­тому что Бэк­хён прос­то ещё боль­ше улы­ба­ет­ся, пос­ле че­го на­чина­ет по­вора­чивать­ся, по-ви­димо­му, ухо­дя. Ча­нёль хо­чет по­мешать ему, но сом­не­ва­ет­ся. Спер­ва па­рень до та­кой сте­пени за­путал его, а те­перь ухо­дит?  
  
Тем не ме­нее, он за­меча­ет, как кто-то идёт навс­тре­чу Бэк­хё­ну, и, оче­вид­но, что ни тот че­ловек, ни Бэк­хён не ви­дят друг дру­га.  
  
— Эй, смот­ри…  
  
Он за­дер­жи­ва­ет ды­хание, ког­да че­ловек про­ходит сквозь Бэк­хё­на.  _Бук­валь­но_ сквозь те­ло Бэк­хё­на.   
  
Он смот­рит, как Бэк­хён сжи­ма­ет­ся, слов­но от бо­ли.   
  
Как толь­ко Бэк­хён па­да­ет ко­леня­ми на ас­фальт, но­ги Ча­нёля на ав­то­мате спе­шат к не­му. Он опус­ка­ет­ся, что­бы про­верить ды­хание Бэк­хё­на.  
  
_«Что слу­чилось?»_  
  
— Ты... ты в по­ряд­ке?  
  
Бэк­хён смот­рит на не­го, на его ли­це всё ещё от­ра­жа­ет­ся гри­маса бо­ли, но не­боль­шая улыб­ка ка­са­ет­ся его тон­ких губ.   
  
— Тот че­ловек ог­ля­нул­ся на ме­ня?  
  
Ча­нёль бро­са­ет взгляд на че­лове­ка, ко­торый толь­ко что про­шёл сквозь Бэк­хё­на, — он идёт даль­ше.   
  
— Не ду­маю, — он го­ворит это, сно­ва пе­рево­дя взгляд на Бэк­хё­на. — Что это бы­ло?  
  
— Хо­рошо, — Бэк­хён взды­ха­ет с об­легче­ни­ем. — Я не мо­гу… всту­пать в фи­зичес­кий кон­такт с людь­ми.  
  
Ча­нёль мыс­ленно воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к то­му, что толь­ко что уви­дел сво­ими гла­зами.  
  
Кто-то бук­валь­но про­шёл  _сквозь_ Бэк­хё­на, буд­то тот ка­кая-то го­лог­рамма.  
  
Ког­да он сно­ва смот­рит Бэк­хё­ну в гла­за, они блес­тят.  
  
— Не­уже­ли ты не ве­ришь, — шеп­чет он, — что я твой ан­гел-хра­нитель?  
  
Ча­нёль мо­жет толь­ко смот­реть на не­го в от­вет.  


***

  
  
— Вдох-вы­дох. Вдох-вы­дох.  
  
— Мог бы ты прек­ра­тить…  
  
— Не впа­дай сно­ва в па­нику, лад­но? Это все­го лишь я, твой ан­гел-хра­нитель. Ты же мно­жес­тво раз ви­дел по­доб­ное в филь­мах, вер­но? Это не дол­жно бы­ло до та­кой сте­пени шо­киро­вать те­бя.  
  
— У те­бя нет  _ни­како­го_ пра­ва го­ворить мне ус­по­ко­ить­ся!  
  
Бэк­хён от всей ду­ши сме­ёт­ся. Они си­дят на ска­мей­ке в у­еди­нён­ном пар­ке око­ло ав­то­бус­ной ос­та­нов­ки. Бы­ло яс­но, что Ча­нёлю тя­жело осоз­нать ска­зан­ное Бэк­хё­ном, по­это­му он все­ми воз­можны­ми спо­соба­ми пы­та­ет­ся по­мочь. Не ска­зать, что хоть од­на из по­пыток Бэк­хё­на сра­бота­ла.  
  
Ча­нёль всё ещё с не­дове­ри­ем от­но­сит­ся ко все­му, да­же пос­ле то­го, что не­дав­но про­изош­ло с Бэк­хё­ном. Од­на­ко по до­роге в парк для не­го всё ста­ло прав­до­подоб­нее. Ник­то, бук­валь­но  _ник­то_ не мог ви­деть Бэк­хё­на. Па­рень дей­стви­тель­но был не­види­мым. Па­ру раз он спе­ци­аль­но здо­ровал­ся с про­хожи­ми — в ос­новном прос­то из­де­вал­ся над Ча­нёлем — и ник­то да­же гла­зом не мор­гнул. Не мо­жет ведь ро­зыг­рыш зай­ти так да­леко, вер­но?  
  
Бэк­хён дей­стви­тель­но неч­то дру­гое.  
  
— Лад­но, — Ча­нёль вы­дыха­ет. — Лад­но. Ес­ли ты дей­стви­тель­но мой ан­гел-хра­нитель, ты дол­жен от­ве­тить на нес­коль­ко воп­ро­сов, что­бы до­казать это.  
  
— О, — Бэк­хён фыр­ка­ет. — Че­го и сле­дова­ло ожи­дать.  
  
Ча­нёль при­щури­ва­ет­ся, гля­дя на пар­ня — сво­его ан­ге­ла-хра­ните­ля? — пе­ред тем как на­чать.  
  
— Где я был вче­ра?  
  
— В офи­се, ра­зуме­ет­ся. Хо­тя мне бы­ло ин­те­рес­но, за­чем ты по­ехал ту­да в свой вы­ход­ной.   
  
— Ты… — Ча­нёль сгла­тыва­ет. — Хо­рошо. Ка­кое у ме­ня лю­бимое блю­до?  
  
Бэк­хён под­ни­ма­ет бровь.   
  
— А у те­бя оно есть? Ты же не мень­ше пя­ти ми­нут ре­ша­ешь, что съ­есть на ужин.  
  
Ча­нёль мор­га­ет, смот­ря на пар­ня.  
  
— Ну да… ты прав.  
  
— Но ты лю­бишь сла­дос­ти, это точ­но, — Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся ему. — Сле­ду­ющий!  
  
— Ка­кой у ме­ня но­мер те­лефо­на?  
  
— … Я твой ан­гел-хра­нитель, а не стал­кер. Ду­ма­ешь, бу­дучи ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем, я знаю всё о те­бе?  
  
— А раз­ве не так?  
  
Бэк­хён спо­кой­но смот­рит на не­го, по­ка не от­во­дит взгляд.   
  
— Я знаю о те­бе мно­гое, но не всё.  
  
Ча­нёль чувс­тву­ет в гру­ди ка­кую-то тя­жесть, гля­дя на вдруг по­утих­ше­го Бэк­хё­на.  
  
— Как дав­но ты мой ан­гел-хра­нитель?  
  
Бэк­хён низ­ко опус­ка­ет го­лову. Меж­ду ни­ми нас­ту­па­ет дол­гое мол­ча­ние. Ка­жет­ся, что Бэк­хён не зна­ет, что ска­зать, или, мо­жет, не зна­ет, как ска­зать то, что хо­чет.   
  
В кон­це кон­цов Бэк­хён сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет взгляд, но не на не­го.  
  
— Дос­та­точ­но дав­но, что­бы знать, что ты до­воль­но силь­но пов­ре­дил пра­вое ко­лено в пос­ледний день на­чаль­ной шко­лы.  
  
Сдер­жи­вая вздох, Ча­нёль сдви­га­ет­ся со сво­его мес­та на ска­мей­ке.  
  
— Да­вай я пе­реф­ра­зирую.  _С ка­кого мо­мен­та_  ты стал мо­им ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем? С тех пор, как я ро­дил­ся?  
  
Бэк­хён мед­ленно ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— С то­го дня, как умер­ла твоя ма­ма.   
  
Ча­нёль зас­ты­ва­ет от ус­лы­шан­но­го. Его ма­ма умер­ла дав­но.  
  
— Во­сем­надцать лет, — ут­вер­жда­ет он. — Ты был мо­им ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем во­сем­надцать лет.  
  
Мед­ленно ки­вая, Бэк­хён сно­ва по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му.  
  
— Да. Это бы­ло так дав­но.  
  
— Ты, бу­дучи мо­им ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем, име­ешь ка­кое-то от­но­шение к смер­ти мо­ей ма­мы? — лю­бопытс­тво Ча­нёля воз­раста­ет, ког­да ли­цо Бэк­хё­на на мгно­вение блед­не­ет. — То есть, те­бя пос­ла­ли за­щищать ме­ня, по­тому что она умер­ла?  
  
Бэк­хё­ну сно­ва нуж­но вре­мя, что­бы по­думать.  
  
— Я не знаю, — в кон­це кон­цов от­ве­ча­ет он. — Я толь­ко пом­ню, что ме­ня пос­ла­ли сю­да ох­ра­нять те­бя. Ни­ког­да не ин­те­ресу­ясь, за­чем.  
  
— От че­го за­щищать?  
  
— Ме­лочей, из-за ко­торых твой день мо­жет стать ху­же, — Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся ему. — Спо­кой­но. Не ду­май, что ты по­терян­ный Бог, ко­торый нуж­да­ет­ся в за­щите, по­тому что дру­гой Бог ра­зыс­ки­ва­ет те­бя, что­бы убить.  
  
— Это… это же бы­ло в филь­ме?  
  
Бэк­хён ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— В том, над ко­торым ты все гла­за вып­ла­кал. О да, я пом­ню.  
  
Ча­нёль ши­пит на сме­юще­гося Бэк­хё­на, а пос­ле по­удоб­нее ус­тра­ива­ет­ся на ска­мей­ке.   
  
— По­чему я ви­жу те­бя толь­ко сей­час?  
  
— Чес­тно? Я и сам не знаю, — от­ве­ча­ет Бэк­хён, и, на­конец, это зву­чит ис­крен­не из его уст. — Всё, что мне из­вес­тно, так это то, что не сле­ду­ет за­давать слиш­ком мно­го воп­ро­сов, ког­да слу­ча­ет­ся чу­до. Не хо­телось бы сгла­зить.  
  
Сло­ва осе­да­ют у Ча­нёля в го­лове и зас­тавля­ют пе­ре­ос­мыслить то, что он сде­лал рань­ше. Быть мо­жет, это чу­до, что у не­го на са­мом де­ле есть ан­гел-хра­нитель и он мо­жет ви­деть его? И ему сле­дова­ло бы быть бла­годар­ным за это?  
  
Не го­воря уже о том, что тех­ни­чес­ки он влюб­лён в сво­его ан­ге­ла-хра­ните­ля.   
  
— Ты со­бира­ешь­ся спра­шивать, ви­дел ли я те­бя ког­да-ни­будь го­лым или нет?  
  
— … Ты что…  


Я уви­дел твоё ли­цо

При све­те дня

И не знал ни­чего луч­ше,

Чем то, что хо­тел быть с то­бой.

  
  
— Так ты прос­то хо­дил за мной всю­ду?  
  
Бэк­хён вновь пог­ру­зил­ся в ти­шину. Ка­залось, он под­би­ра­ет пра­виль­ные сло­ва, ста­ра­ясь не сбол­тнуть что-то, что Ча­нёль мо­жет не­вер­но ис­толко­вать.  
  
— Да. Нет. И то, и дру­гое, — он ти­хо сме­ёт­ся. — Обыч­но у ме­ня есть кое-ка­кие по­руче­ния. А в сво­бод­ное вре­мя я про­веды­ваю те­бя. Воз­можно, спа­саю те­бя от спо­тыка­ния о собс­твен­ную обувь. Ты же зна­ешь, что та ещё не­ряха, прав­да?  
  
Ощу­щая, как жар вне­зап­но пос­ту­па­ет к его ще­кам, Ча­нёль каш­ля­ет, от­го­няя зас­тенчи­вость. Они идут вдоль обо­чины в квар­та­ле от пар­ка. Вес­на уже в са­мом раз­га­ре, и Ча­нёль чувс­тву­ет, как теп­ло про­сачи­ва­ет­ся в не­го, по­ка он наб­лю­да­ет за де­ревь­ями, ак­ку­рат­но вы­сажен­ны­ми вдоль ули­цы. Та­кой прек­расный вид, иде­аль­но под­хо­дит для нес­пешной про­гул­ки.  
  
А ря­дом с ним идёт не ме­нее прек­расный че­ловек.  
  
Он весь­ма силь­но мо­та­ет го­ловой, про­гоняя мыс­ли прочь.   
  
— Ка­кого ро­да по­руче­ния? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Прос­то… кое-ка­кие по­руче­ния, — Бэк­хён пе­рево­дит на не­го взгляд, что­бы по­дарить ши­рокую улыб­ку. — По­руче­ния, ко­торые вы­пол­ня­ют ан­ге­лы-хра­ните­ли. Кста­ти, по­чему ты вы­шел из до­ма в вос­кре­сенье?  
  
Ча­нёль хо­чет от­ве­тить, но за­тем вспо­мина­ет, ка­кова ис­тинная при­чина, по ко­торой он по­жер­тво­вал вос­крес­ным сном.  _«Я со­бирал­ся приг­ла­сить те­бя на сви­дание»._  Ча­нёль бес­по­мощ­но сто­нет.  _«Взгля­ни на нас те­перь»._  
  
— Я, э-э-э, — бор­мо­чет он, — ну, я хо­тел нас­ла­дить­ся се­год­няшним днём. Сей­час ведь вес­на, и всё та­кое кра­сивое, и… да. По­дож­ди, ты ска­зал, что обыч­но хо­дишь за мной, вер­но?  
  
Бэк­хён не­реши­тель­но ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Э-э-э… да?  
  
— Тог­да по­чему я ви­жу те­бя толь­ко в ав­то­бусе? — ис­крен­не лю­бопытс­тву­ет он. — Раз­ве я не дол­жен ви­деть те­бя где-то ещё?  
  
Ког­да Бэк­хён ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на пол­пу­ти, лю­бопытс­тво Ча­нёля ста­новит­ся толь­ко силь­нее. Он наб­лю­да­ет, как са­моп­ро­воз­гла­шён­ный ан­гел-хра­нитель нес­коль­ко раз взды­ха­ет, по­ка на­конец не от­ве­ча­ет на воп­рос.  
  
— Что-то… слу­чилось, — Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся ему.  
  
Ча­нёль нах­му­рива­ет­ся в за­меша­тель­стве.   
  
— Лад­но, выс­лу­шай ме­ня, — Бэк­хён вы­дыха­ет. — Семь не­дель на­зад мне ска­зали, что я уво­лен со сво­ей дол­жнос­ти. Тво­его ан­ге­ла-хра­ните­ля.  
  
_«Что?»_  
  
— Что?..  
  
Бэк­хён ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, ви­димо, он те­бе боль­ше не ну­жен. Та­кое, эм… обыч­но про­ис­хо­дит, ког­да че­лове­ку ис­полня­ет­ся двад­цать пять. Те­бе ис­полни­лось двад­цать пять в но­яб­ре, вер­но?  
  
Ча­нёль чувс­тву­ет, как внут­ри не­го что-то па­да­ет.  
  
— Ты… боль­ше не мой ан­гел-хра­нитель?  
  
— Да, — Бэк­хён ви­нова­то улы­ба­ет­ся ему. — Но, как ты зна­ешь, я был тво­им ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем во­сем­надцать лет. Я не мог не­замед­ли­тель­но ос­та­вить те­бя. Я поп­ро­сил нем­но­го вре­мени, и мне вы­дели­ли семь не­дель. Со­рок де­вять дней. И с тех пор мне бы­ло зап­ре­щено сле­дить за то­бой. Так что мне ос­та­валось толь­ко каж­дое ут­ро ез­дить на том же ав­то­бусе, что и ты, и да, воз­можно, шпи­онить за то­бой из­да­лека вре­мя от вре­мени.  
  
— По­годи, это бы­ло семь не­дель на­зад, и они то­же да­ли те­бе семь не­дель, а это зна­чит, что…  
  
— Се­год­ня мой пос­ледний день здесь, — Бэк­хён за­кон­чил пред­ло­жение. — Я ви­жу те­бя пос­ледний день.  
  
Чувс­тво го­речи в те­ле Ча­нёля ста­новит­ся всё ощу­тимее. Он смот­рит на Бэк­хё­на в от­вет.  
  
— Но я же толь­ко встре­тил те­бя.  
  
— Да, — Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся. — Не са­мое под­хо­дящее вре­мя, м? Хо­тя это моя ви­на. Ес­ли бы я уз­нал рань­ше о том, что ты ме­ня ви­дишь, я бы по­гово­рил с то­бой.  
  
— Или будь я дос­та­точ­но сме­лым, что­бы за­гово­рить с то­бой, — Ча­нёль го­ворит вя­ло, — мы бы столь­ко все­го мог­ли сде­лать вмес­те.  
  
Бэк­хён сок­ра­ща­ет рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми.  
  
— Мне бы­ло зап­ре­щено на­ходить­ся ря­дом с то­бой, пом­нишь? — сме­ёт­ся. — На са­мом де­ле, ес­ли так по­думать, сей­час са­мое под­хо­дящее вре­мя. Я мо­гу про­вес­ти с то­бой це­лый день, и ник­то в оче­ред­ной раз не на­руга­ет ме­ня. Иде­аль­ный спо­соб про­вес­ти мой пос­ледний день, прав­да?  
  
Ча­нёль низ­ко опус­ка­ет го­лову, ус­та­вив­шись на тро­ту­ар.  
  
— Мне жаль, что на­ша пер­вая встре­ча на­чалась так ском­ка­но и грус­тно, — убеж­да­ет Бэк­хён, — но да­вай не бу­дем тра­тить се­год­няшний день на эмо­ции, лад­но?  
  
_«Кто зна­ет, воз­можно, сре­ди нас дво­их ты са­мый грус­тный»._  Ча­нёль сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет взгляд, что­бы встре­тить­ся со взгля­дом Бэк­хё­на.  
  
— Тог­да чем ты хо­чешь за­нять­ся?  
  
Бэк­хён по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Чем угод­но? Глав­ное, что мы де­ла­ем это вмес­те.  
  
Ка­ким-то об­ра­зом ска­зан­ное сно­ва на­пол­ня­ет теп­лом грудь Ча­нёля, и он ис­пы­тыва­ет чувс­тво уми­рот­во­рения.  
  
— Чёрт, — взды­ха­ет он.  
  
— Да, чёрт, — Бэк­хён хи­хика­ет. — Возь­ми ме­ня с со­бой ку­да угод­но, Ча­нёль. Мне всё рав­но, ку­да мы пой­дём. Воз­можно, за ис­клю­чени­ем люд­ных мест.   
  
— По­чему?  
  
Бэк­хён ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— А те­бе бы хо­телось, что­бы лю­ди ду­мали, что ты су­мас­шедший? Раз­го­вари­ва­ешь сам с со­бой.  
  
— Хм, — Ча­нёль нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову. — А нам обя­затель­но раз­го­вари­вать?  
  
— Ты не хо­чешь раз­го­вари­вать со мной?  
  
— Я хо­чу ска­зать, эм, дай я нем­но­го по­думаю, — Ча­нёль ку­са­ет гу­бы. — Мо­жет быть, я мо­гу прит­во­рить­ся, что го­ворю по те­лефо­ну?  
  
— Хо­рошая идея, — Бэк­хён сме­ёт­ся. — И я, воз­можно, смо­гу по­гово­рить с то­бой, а ты пос­та­ра­ешь­ся не ре­аги­ровать.   
  
— Или, мо­жет быть, я дей­стви­тель­но мо­гу поз­во­лить се­бе выг­ля­деть су­мас­шедшим один день, — го­ворит Ча­нёль. — Это ведь твой пос­ледний день.  
  
Бэк­хён выг­ля­дит оза­дачен­ным его сло­вами.  
  
— Вау, — шеп­чет с улыб­кой его быв­ший ан­гел-хра­нитель. — По­думать толь­ко, ты ведь уз­нал обо мне этим ут­ром.  
  
— Не сов­сем. Я знаю те­бя це­лый ме­сяц. Или нет. Ско­рее, я ви­жу те­бя це­лый ме­сяц, — Ча­нёль улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.  
  
— За мной те­бе не уг­нать­ся, — Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся, на­чиная ухо­дить. — Я знаю те­бя поч­ти всю твою жизнь.  
  
Ча­нёль не на­ходит, что ска­зать.  


***

  
  
Их пер­вой ос­та­нов­кой ста­ло ка­фе, в ко­торое Ча­нёль обыч­но за­бега­ет за ут­ренним ко­фе.  
  
Они вы­бира­ют сто­лик для дво­их в уг­лу за­ла, весь­ма у­еди­нён­ном мес­те это­го за­веде­ния, где, ук­рывшись от пос­то­рон­них глаз, он мо­жет вес­ти се­бя ме­нее ос­то­рож­но. Бэк­хён отод­ви­га­ет стул и уса­жива­ет­ся, в то вре­мя как Ча­нёль пов­то­ря­ет за ним.   
  
— По­жалуй­ста, не го­вори, что сно­ва со­бира­ешь­ся за­казать тот ужас­ный аме­рика­но, — Бэк­хён взды­ха­ет.  
  
Удив­лённый, Ча­нёль вып­рямля­ет­ся, всё ещё не при­вык­нув к то­му, что Бэк­хён хо­рошо зна­ет его. Но на этот раз ему во­об­ще-то при­ят­но, что кто-то дей­стви­тель­но зна­ет его.   
  
— Тог­да, мо­жет быть, се­год­ня мне сто­ить взять что-ни­будь слад­кое? — го­ворит он ти­хо.  
  
Бэк­хён ки­ва­ет с ух­мылкой.  
  
— А ты хо­чешь что-ни­будь?  
  
— … Я же не ем, де­тёныш.  
  
Ча­нёль хму­рит­ся.  
  
— Де­тёныш, ага.  
  
— Для ме­ня ты всег­да бу­дешь ре­бён­ком, — Бэк­хён ма­шет на не­го ру­кой. — Иди за сво­им на­пит­ком.  
  
Нес­коль­ки­ми ми­нута­ми спус­тя Ча­нёль воз­вра­ща­ет­ся с боль­шой чаш­кой ка­рамель­но­го ма­ки­ато и та­рел­кой шо­колад­но­го пе­ченья.  
  
— Мой прек­расный зав­трак, — го­ворит Ча­нёль меч­та­тель­но.  
  
Бэк­хён пос­ме­ива­ет­ся.  
  
— Ты всег­да был слад­ко­еж­кой.  
  
Пе­ред тем, как сде­лать гло­ток сво­его на­пит­ка, Ча­нёль от­ве­ча­ет с ус­мешкой.  
  
— Это в са­мом де­ле так вкус­но.  
  
— Как твой отец? — спра­шива­ет Бэк­хён.  
  
— Он в То­кио, — Ча­нёль хва­та­ет пе­ченье. — Ска­зал, что сей­час он пол­ностью пог­ло­щён ка­ким-то слож­ным про­ек­том. У не­го всё хо­рошо. Ему нра­вит­ся Япо­ния.  
  
— Он всег­да был за­нятым че­лове­ком, — ком­менти­ру­ет Бэк­хён.  
  
Ча­нёль ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Иног­да я ду­маю, что ему не нра­вит­ся быть до­ма. Он всё го­ворит, что ску­ча­ет, но ред­ко ос­та­ёт­ся в Се­уле доль­ше, чем на ме­сяц.  
  
Бэк­хён от­во­дит взгляд, по-ви­димо­му, раз­гля­дывая по­меще­ние.  
  
— Ког­да-то я ду­мал, что ему не­выно­симо на­ходить­ся у вас до­ма.  
  
— По­чему?  
  
— Он ску­ча­ет по тво­ей ма­ме, — ти­хо го­ворит Бэк­хён. — И ни­ког­да не прек­ра­щал ску­чать по ней.  
  
Ча­нёль кла­дёт пе­ченье об­ратно на та­рел­ку.  
  
— От­ку­да ты зна­ешь?  
  
Бэк­хён обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся на не­го с улыб­кой.  
  
— Ешь пе­ченье, — го­ворит он. — Прос­ти, что за­гово­рил об этом. Мы ведь со­бира­лись по­весе­лить­ся се­год­ня?  
  
— По­жалуй. Да­вай по­гово­рим о чём-ни­будь ещё, — Ча­нёль от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спин­ку сту­ла. — Итак, что ты обыч­но де­лал, ког­да был ря­дом со мной?  
  
Бэк­хён сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Ты дей­стви­тель­но хо­чешь зна­ть?  
  
— Ра­зуме­ет­ся, хо­чу!  
  
— Ты в са­мом де­ле го­тов к это­му? — Бэк­хён под­ни­ма­ет бровь, ух­мы­ля­ясь. — А ес­ли ты ис­пу­га­ешь­ся и нач­нёшь пе­ре­ос­мысли­вать всю свою жизнь, а там и эк­зистен­ци­ональ­ный кри­зис не­дале­ко?  
  
Ча­нёль в ужа­се мор­га­ет, гля­дя на не­го.  
  
— Всё нас­толь­ко пло­хо?  
  
— Бо­же, ты та­кой до­вер­чи­вый, — Бэк­хён пос­ме­ива­ет­ся. — Да­вай я рас­ска­жу те­бе о том слу­чае, ког­да ты не смог за­кон­чить до­маш­нее за­дание по ма­тема­тике.  
  
Ут­ро с Бэк­хё­ном на­поми­на­ет ему обо всём, что ког­да-то про­изош­ло с ним, а те­перь ока­зыва­ет­ся, что Бэк­хён был частью этих со­бытий. Спер­ва Ча­нёль не был уве­рен, что он чувс­тву­ет по это­му по­воду. А в за­вер­ше­нии уз­на­ет, что всё то, что он счи­тал сво­им ве­зени­ем, на са­мом де­ле ока­залось зас­лу­гой Бэк­хё­на. На­чиная тон­ким на­мёком про­верить зак­рыл ли он вход­ную дверь и за­кан­чи­вая тем, как нап­равлял его на бо­лее бе­зопас­ный путь до­мой — Бэк­хён был ря­дом на про­тяже­нии мно­гих лет. Бэк­хён был с ним, ког­да он пла­кал из-за то­го, что па­па за­был про его день рож­де­ния, по­ка не зас­нул. Бэк­хён был с ним, ког­да он от ра­дос­ти пры­гал по ком­на­те, по­лучив пись­мо с приг­ла­шени­ем на ра­боту от раз­вле­катель­ной ком­па­нии, в ко­торой он ра­бота­ет те­перь. Бэк­хён был с ним, ког­да он пи­сал грус­тные пес­ни сво­ему быв­ше­му. Бэк­хён был с ним, ког­да друзья вы­тащи­ли его из квар­ти­ры спус­тя поч­ти не­делю зат­ворни­чес­тва из-за раз­би­того сер­дца. Бэк­хён был с ним боль­ше ме­сяца на­зад, ког­да его чуть не сби­ла ма­шина и он не ока­зал­ся на во­лос­ке от смер­ти.  
  
И ког­да Бэк­хён го­ворит, что ему по­ра ос­та­новить­ся, ведь все их вос­по­мина­ния за день не пе­речис­лишь, Ча­нёль на­конец по­нима­ет.  
  
Бэк­хён был очень пре­дан ему, за­ботясь о нём боль­ше, чем то­го тре­бова­ла его ра­бота.  
  
Бэк­хён дей­стви­тель­но был его ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем.  
  
— Но, ви­дишь ли, — до­бав­ля­ет Бэк­хён пос­ле ко­рот­кой па­узы, — я хоть и ви­дел те­бя с раз­ных сто­рон, но всё ещё не знаю, ка­кой ты че­ловек.  
  
Ча­нёль под­ни­ма­ет взгляд с пус­той чаш­ки на Бэк­хё­на.  
  
— Прав­да?  
  
— Да, — ти­хо взды­ха­ет Бэк­хён. — То есть я мо­гу толь­ко до­гады­вать­ся. Я ни­ког­да не го­ворил с то­бой лич­но, а зна­чит не имел воз­можнос­ти ус­лы­шать твоё мне­ние или по­нять, как ты мыс­лишь. Об­ще­ние — жиз­ненно важ­ный инс­тру­мент, не­об­хо­димый для по­нима­ния то­го, что тво­рит­ся у че­лове­ка в го­лове, вер­но?  
  
— Тог­да, — бор­мо­чет Ча­нёль, — что ты во­об­ще зна­ешь обо мне?  
  
Мгно­вение Бэк­хён спо­кой­но смот­рит на не­го, по-ви­димо­му, сно­ва под­би­рая пра­виль­ные сло­ва.  
  
— Для ме­ня, — Бэк­хён слег­ка улы­ба­ет­ся, — ты доб­рый.  
  
Ча­нёль мор­га­ет.  
  
— И всё?  
  
— Ну, — Бэк­хён на­дува­ет гу­бы, — ты уж точ­но добр к ок­ру­жа­ющим, но что по­рази­ло ме­ня ещё боль­ше — ты добр и к се­бе. Лю­дям слож­но быть доб­ры­ми к са­мим се­бе.  
  
Он не сов­сем по­нима­ет, что име­ет в ви­ду Бэк­хён, но ре­ша­ет не раз­ви­вать эту те­му даль­ше, бо­ясь в ко­неч­ном ито­ге соз­дать вок­руг них ме­лан­хо­лич­ную ат­мосфе­ру.   
  
— Лад­но. Мне и это­го хва­тит, — улы­ба­ет­ся. — Идём.  
  
Бэк­хён, сле­дуя его при­меру, то­же под­ни­ма­ет­ся.  
  
— Ку­да мы пой­дём?  
  
Гу­бы Ча­нёля рас­тя­гива­ют­ся в улыб­ке.  
  
— В моё лю­бимое мес­то.  
  
— О бо­же, это ведь твоя спаль­ня, да?  
  
—  _По­мимо_  мо­ей спаль­ни.  
  
Бэк­хён под­ни­ма­ет бровь.  
  
— Ве­рит­ся с тру­дом.  


_Мы встре­тились взгля­дами,_

_Ми­мо про­ходя._

_По мо­ему ли­цу он не уви­дел,_

_Что я сор­вался вниз._

  
  
Бэк­хён из­да­ёт са­мый тя­желый вздох в сво­ей жиз­ни.  
  
— Ну ко­неч­но. Ну ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
  
Ча­нёль ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— Доб­ро по­жало­вать­ся в моё ло­гово.  
  
Они в его собс­твен­ной сту­дии: две смеж­ных ком­на­ты в уг­лу ко­ридо­ра на пя­том эта­же офис­но­го зда­ния. Ком­на­та на­пол­не­на обо­рудо­вани­ем, не­об­хо­димым Ча­нёлю для соз­да­ния пе­сен. Воз­ле две­ри сто­ит чёр­ный ко­жаный ди­ван, на ко­тором ле­жит ги­тара.  
  
— Ты ни­ког­да не при­носил её до­мой, — Бэк­хён дот­ра­гива­ет­ся до струн, соз­да­вая сла­бые от­го­лос­ки ме­лодии. — Ты но­сишь с со­бой толь­ко Ма­тиль­ду.  
  
Ча­нёль сме­ёт­ся от упо­мина­ния име­ни, ко­торое он дал свой лю­бимой ги­таре нес­коль­ко лет на­зад.  
  
— У нас с Ма­тиль­дой своя ис­то­рия. Эту зо­вут Мод­жо. Он, ско­рее, мой кол­ле­га по ра­боте, по­это­му я не бе­ру его до­мой.   
  
— А пом­нишь, как ты пла­кал вон в том уг­лу из-за то­го, что ру­ководс­тво не при­няло семь из де­сяти тво­их пе­сен? — Бэк­хён ехид­но улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Мог бы ты не на­поми­нать мне об этом? Это бы­ло ужас­но, — Ча­нёль сто­нет. — В тот день я пок­лялся, что боль­ше ни­ког­да не бу­ду та­ким са­мо­уве­рен­ным.  
  
— Ты был слиш­ком уве­рен, что твои пес­ни ве­лико­леп­ны? — спра­шива­ет Бэк­хён.  
  
Ча­нёль ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Мои пес­ни и прав­да бы­ли ве­лико­леп­ны. Прос­то я был слиш­ком уве­рен, что ру­ководс­тву пон­ра­вит­ся.  
  
— Че­го и сле­дова­ло ожи­дать от хит­мей­ке­ра «Loey», — драз­нит Бэк­хён. Он мед­ленно кру­тит­ся вок­руг, ос­матри­вая ком­на­ту. — Я ви­жу, как те­бе нра­вит­ся эта про­фес­сия.  
  
— Нра­вит­ся, — уве­рен­но до­бав­ля­ет Ча­нёль. — Я люб­лю этим за­нимать­ся, и у ме­ня неп­ло­хо по­луча­ет­ся.  
  
Бэк­хён сно­ва по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, теп­ло улы­ба­ясь.  
  
— Ты зна­ешь, че­го хо­чешь. Это од­на из тво­их луч­ших черт.  
  
Ча­нёль мор­га­ет, сно­ва чувс­твуя под­сту­па­ющий к ще­кам жар.  
  
— С-спа­сибо.  
  
Улыб­ка нем­но­го уга­са­ет, ког­да Бэк­хён, под­пры­гивая, уса­жива­ет­ся на ди­ван. Ча­нёль за­нима­ет мес­то у кла­виш­ных. Ка­кое-то вре­мя они прос­то нас­лажда­ют­ся ти­шиной в при­сутс­твии друг дру­га. Ми­нута­ми спус­тя их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся, и он на­чина­ет ви­деть в Бэк­хё­не сво­его дав­не­го луч­ше­го дру­га. Слов­но Бэк­хён — его са­мый близ­кий в ми­ре че­ловек.  
  
Слов­но он зна­ет Бэк­хё­на всю жизнь.  
  
_«Ут­ром ты был для ме­ня нез­на­ком­цем»_. Ча­нёль ста­ра­ет­ся не улы­бать­ся. Бо­ит­ся раз­ру­шить ма­гию меж­ду ни­ми.  _«Те­перь ты тот, кто зна­ет ме­ня луч­ше все­го»._  
  
Бэк­хён пер­вым ре­ша­ет на­рушить ти­шину, поп­ро­сив его сыг­рать пес­ню на кла­виш­ных. Ча­нёль по­вора­чива­ет­ся к инс­тру­мен­ту и ка­са­ет­ся паль­ца­ми кла­виш. Бэк­хён упо­мина­ет наз­ва­ние пес­ни, ко­торую он так лю­бил в стар­шей шко­ле, и это толь­ко до­казы­ва­ет Ча­нёлю, что Бэк­хён не толь­ко зна­ет его луч­ше все­го. Ему не без­различ­но, что он зна­ет и пом­нит.  
  
— Но, — Ча­нёль ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, — ты ведь зна­ешь, что я не пою?  
  
— Но у те­бя ведь хо­роший го­лос? — Бэк­хён вста­ёт с ди­вана и под­хо­дит к сту­лу ря­дом с инс­тру­мен­том. — И нет смыс­ла от­ри­цать это. Я уже мно­го раз слы­шал его.  
  
Ча­нёль по при­выч­ке че­шет за­тылок, и на его гу­бах по­яв­ля­ет­ся скром­ная улыб­ка.  
  
— А мо­жет ты тог­да спо­ёшь? Пом­нишь сло­ва?  
  
— Во­об­ще-то, пом­ню, — Бэк­хён из­да­ёт сме­шок. — Она те­бе так нра­вилась рань­ше, что ты каж­дый день вклю­чал её че­рез ди­нами­ки в сво­ей ком­на­те. Я, в кон­це кон­цов, вы­учил всю пес­ню.  
  
— Ну тог­да, — Ча­нёль сно­ва кла­дёт паль­цы на кла­виши, — пос­лу­ша­ем.  
  
И они на­чина­ют свой им­про­визи­рован­ный кон­церт из лю­бимых Ча­нёлем и зна­комых Бэк­хё­ну пе­сен.  


***

  
  
На обед Ча­нёль при­водит Бэк­хё­на в пиц­це­рию воз­ле сво­его офи­са.  
  
— Я знал, — Бэк­хён из­да­ёт раз­дра­жён­ный вздох. — Я так и знал.  
  
Ча­нёль ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся, ве­дя их к бо­лее спо­кой­но­му мес­ту в уг­лу за­веде­ния.  
  
— Зав­тра бу­дет здо­ровая пи­ща, — шеп­чет он.  
  
Бэк­хён сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Это ты про лап­шу и ким­чи?   
  
— Вау, да ты в са­мом де­ле хо­рошо ме­ня зна­ешь.  
  
Пиц­цу при­носят спус­тя пят­надцать ми­нут. Ча­нёль тут же хва­та­ет ку­сок и ло­вит на се­бе взгляд ух­мы­ля­юще­гося Бэк­хё­на.  
  
— Что? — хму­рит­ся он.  
  
— Ни­чего, — от­ве­ча­ет Бэк­хён. — При­ят­но­го ап­пе­тита.  
  
— Мой ап­пе­тит не бу­дет при­ят­ным, ес­ли ты бу­дешь так на ме­ня смот­реть.  
  
— В са­мом де­ле? Да­же ес­ли ты ешь пиц­цу?  
  
— Да лад­но, что не так?  
  
— Ни­чего! Ешь уже!  
  
— А ты не ух­мы­ляй­ся так. Мне от это­го не по се­бе.  
  
— Вот как? — ух­мылка Бэк­хё­на ста­новит­ся боль­ше. — И ка­кого ро­да это «не по се­бе»?  
  
Ча­нёль мор­га­ет, смот­ря на Бэк­хё­на, и чувс­тву­ет, как на­чина­ет нер­вни­чать, по­ка, на­конец, не воз­вра­ща­ет вни­мание к кус­ку пиц­цы и от­ку­сыва­ет от не­го.  
  
Бэк­хён от всей ду­ши сме­ёт­ся, хло­пая в ла­доши, буд­то на­мерен­но драз­нил Ча­нёля, что­бы уви­деть, сколь­ко он смо­жет про­дер­жать­ся.  
  
— Ты прос­то пре­лесть, — вы­дыха­ет Бэк­хён меж­ду смеш­ка­ми.  
  
_«Нет, это_  ты  _пре­лесть»_. Ча­нёль жу­ёт пиц­цу.  _«Пе­рес­тань сме­ять­ся. Мне ка­жет­ся, я боль­ше не вы­несу тво­его оча­рова­тель­но­го вы­раже­ния ли­ца»_.  
  
Вре­мя те­чёт для них дво­их до­воль­но мед­ленно, по­ка Ча­нёль при­нима­ет­ся за вто­рой ку­сок пиц­цы, а Бэк­хён на­чина­ет ком­менти­ровать ос­таль­ных по­сети­телей за­веде­ния. Он слу­ша­ет, как Бэк­хён ана­лизи­ру­ет ок­ру­жа­ющих в ду­хе: «Как ты ду­ма­ешь, по­чему вон та жен­щи­на приш­ла од­на?», «Ком­па­нии за сто­лика­ми всег­да из­да­ют мно­го шу­ма, прав­да же?», и изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся от­ве­чать на каж­дый из слу­чай­ных воп­ро­сов Бэк­хё­на. Он осоз­на­ёт, что Бэк­хён неп­ло­хо раз­би­ра­ет­ся в лю­дях и их при­роде для то­го, кто ут­вер­ждал, что прис­матри­ва­ет за од­ним единс­твен­ным че­лове­ком. Ли­бо су­щес­тво­вание Бэк­хё­на вра­щалось не толь­ко вок­руг не­го, ли­бо Бэк­хён слиш­ком мно­го ду­ма­ет.  
  
Как бы там ни бы­ло, Ча­нёлю это нра­вит­ся. Ему нра­вит­ся слу­шать спо­кой­ный ме­довый го­лос Бэк­хё­на. Ему нра­вит­ся, как Бэк­хён не­воль­но на­дува­ет гу­бы во вре­мя раз­го­вора. Нра­вит­ся, ка­ким ув­ле­чён­ным сво­им де­лом выг­ля­дит Бэк­хён. Нра­вит­ся свет, мер­ца­ющий в лю­бопыт­ных гла­зах Бэк­хё­на. Нра­вит­ся, ка­ким че­ловеч­ным ока­зал­ся Бэк­хён.  
  
И ему на­чина­ет ка­зать­ся, что Бэк­хён са­мый нас­то­ящий че­ловек. Че­ловек, с ко­торым он мо­жет сбли­зить­ся.  
  
— У ме­ня что-то на ли­це?  
  
Ча­нёль мор­га­ет, вы­бира­ясь из сво­их фан­та­зий. Его взгляд фо­куси­ру­ет­ся на Бэк­хё­не, оза­дачен­но смот­ря­щем на не­го в от­вет.  
  
— А? — бор­мо­чет он. — А, нет.  
  
— Ты за­вис, — Бэк­хён при­щури­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Прос­ти, — он зас­тенчи­во улы­ба­ет­ся. — Ах, я уже пя­тый ку­сок ем.  
  
Бэк­хён щёл­ка­ет язы­ком, не ве­ря сво­им гла­зам.  
  
— Ты все со­бира­ешь­ся съ­есть?  
  
— Ко­неч­но! — Ча­нёль бе­рёт ещё один ку­сок пиц­цы.  
  
Сме­ясь, Бэк­хён от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спин­ку сту­ла и не сво­дит взгляд с Ча­нёля.   
  
— У те­бя хо­роший ап­пе­тит, — го­ворит он. — Ещё од­на луч­шая из тво­их черт.  
  
— Это мож­но счи­тать хо­рошей чер­той?  
  
Бэк­хён по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— На­вер­ное.  
  
— Ты ска­зал, что ты мой ан­гел-хра­нитель, а зна­чит всег­да был со мной. Но су­дя по то­му, как ты го­воришь о дру­гих лю­дях, ты, ка­жет­ся, по­видал мно­жес­тво жиз­ней. — Ча­нёль в кон­це кон­цов под­ни­ма­ет эту те­му.  
  
Бэк­хён сно­ва пог­ру­жа­ет­ся в мол­ча­ливые раз­думья.  
  
— Что ж, — он от­во­дит взгляд, — по­руче­ния, ко­торые я вы­пол­няю, свя­заны со встре­чами с дру­гими людь­ми.  
  
— Так я у те­бя не единс­твен­ный, — Ча­нёль изоб­ра­жа­ет в го­лосе ра­зоча­рова­ние.  
  
Но Бэк­хён, по­хоже, вос­при­нима­ет это всерь­ёз.  
  
— Ты был мо­им единс­твен­ным че­лове­ком. Ты нав­сегда мой единс­твен­ный че­ловек.  
  
Не ожи­дая та­кого от­ве­та, Ча­нёль не на­ходит, что ска­зать. Бэк­хён ка­жет­ся та­ким ис­крен­ним и ка­ким-то ме­лан­хо­лич­ным.  
  
— Я на са­мом де­ле дол­жен был уй­ти семь не­дель на­зад, — го­ворит Бэк­хён ни с то­го ни с се­го. — Это был мой нас­то­ящий пос­ледний день.  
  
Ча­нёль всё ещё не­под­ви­жен.  
  
— Но я не мог прос­то так уй­ти, — Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся. Мяг­ко. — Как я мог вот так ос­та­вить то­го, о ком за­ботил­ся во­сем­надцать лет? Будь я че­лове­ком, ты был бы мо­им при­ём­ным ре­бён­ком, — сме­ёт­ся. — Я… убе­дил тех, кто вы­ше, дать мне нем­но­го вре­мени. Но зна­ешь, они бы­ли и щед­ры, и ску­пы од­новре­мен­но. Они да­ли мне по­быть с то­бой со­рок де­вять дней, но не поз­во­лили приб­ли­жать­ся как рань­ше. По­это­му мне ос­та­валось толь­ко ез­дить с то­бой на од­ном ав­то­бусе или наб­лю­дать из­да­лека. Но я был рад и это­му. По край­ней ме­ре, я смог уви­деть, что у те­бя и без ме­ня всё в по­ряд­ке. Я всег­да был тво­ей уда­чей, а те­перь ты её ли­шён.  
  
_«Уда­чи, Ча­нёль. От­ны­не ты дол­жен быть ос­то­рож­нее. В кон­це кон­цов, уда­ча не всег­да бу­дет на тво­ей сто­роне»._  
  
— Но я ни­как не мо­гу по­нять од­ну вещь, — Бэк­хён нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову. — По­чему ты ви­дишь ме­ня? А су­дя по все­му, ви­дишь ты ме­ня дав­но. Я да­же не за­мечал. И я прав­да не по­нимаю, как та­кое воз­можно.  
  
Ча­нёль слег­ка вы­дыха­ет, то­же за­думы­ва­ясь над этим.  
  
— Мо­жет быть, по­тому что ты боль­ше не мой ан­гел-хра­нитель? Хо­тя… В этом я то­же не ви­жу ни­какой ло­гики.  
  
Бэк­хён сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Но, как я уже го­ворил, ду­маю, мне не сто­ит за­давать слиш­ком мно­го воп­ро­сов. Бо­юсь сгла­зить чу­до.  
  
— Сгла­зить?  
  
— Я го­ворю, — го­лос Бэк­хё­на ста­новит­ся мяг­че, — что ме­ня мо­гут ли­шить это­го, ес­ли я ста­ну расс­пра­шивать. Я не хо­чу рис­ко­вать.  
  
Ча­нёль чувс­тву­ет, как его грудь од­новре­мен­но на­пол­ня­ет и теп­ло, и не­ожи­дан­ная грусть.   
  
— То, что я те­бя ви­жу. Те­бе это нра­вит­ся?  
  
Бэк­хён сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся ему.  
  
— Это чу­до для ме­ня.  
  
Ча­нёль в оче­ред­ной раз в рас­те­рян­ности не на­ходит, что от­ве­тить.  
  
Что ему ос­та­ёт­ся, ког­да Бэк­хён смот­рит на не­го с теп­ло­той и вос­торгом в гла­зах?  
  
Что ему ос­та­ёт­ся, ес­ли сер­дце Бэк­хё­на бь­ёт­ся ра­ди не­го?  


_Я не знал, что это на­ша пос­ледняя встре­ча._

_Но мы раз­де­лили этот мо­мент на дво­их_

_И на­де­ялись, что он не кон­чится ни­ког­да._

  
  
Они про­гули­ва­ют­ся по тро­ту­ару в па­ре квар­та­лов от пиц­це­рии.  
  
Вни­мание Ча­нёля вновь при­кова­но к рас­пустив­шимся де­ревь­ям и цве­там. Тёп­лый ве­сен­ний ве­терок сду­ва­ет не­кото­рые ле­пес­тки, зас­тавляя их кру­жить­ся по­доб­но раз­ноцвет­но­му сне­гу. Ча­нёль боль­ше все­го лю­бит ле­то, но вес­на каж­дый раз за­вора­жива­ет его сво­ей кра­сотой. В это вре­мя да­же дождь пах­нет как-то ина­че.  
  
Он пе­рево­дит взгляд на Бэк­хё­на, нес­пешно иду­щего ря­дом с ним. Бэк­хён вы­тянул ру­ку ла­донью вверх, пы­та­ясь пой­мать ле­пес­тки.  
  
— Что ты де­ла­ешь? — всё рав­но спра­шива­ет Ча­нёль.  
  
Бэк­хён выг­ля­дит нем­но­го на­пуган­ным пе­ред тем, как пос­мотреть на не­го.  
  
— Пы­та­юсь пой­мать ле­пес­тки.  
  
— Как в до­раме, что я дос­мотрел на той не­деле?  
  
— Что?  
  
— В до­раме глав­ная ге­ро­иня ска­зала, что ес­ли на твою ла­донь упа­дёт ле­пес­ток, лю­бовь бу­дет вза­им­ной.  
  
Бэк­хён мгно­вение мор­га­ет, по­ка не раз­ра­жа­ет­ся ис­крен­ним сме­хом. Ча­нёль не мо­жет ус­то­ять и то­же на­чина­ет сме­ять­ся, изо всех сил ста­ра­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся, что­бы не прив­лечь к се­бе ко­сые взгля­ды про­хожих.  
  
— Это… — вы­дыха­ет Бэк­хён, ед­ва ус­по­ко­ив­шись, — это так не­лепо зву­чит!  
  
— Эй, не го­вори так. Сце­нарист мо­жет оби­деть­ся, — сме­ёт­ся Ча­нёль.  
  
— И ты в это ве­ришь? — спра­шива­ет Бэк­хён с озор­ным блес­ком в гла­зах.  
  
Ча­нёль фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Нет, — го­ворит он. — Ле­пес­тки не име­ют ни­чего об­ще­го с вза­им­ностью.  
  
— А что тог­да име­ет?  
  
— Я… не знаю. Об­ще­ние? Са­мо же­лание? Чес­тность? Я бы ска­зал, что преж­де все­го об­ще­ние.  
  
— По­луча­ет­ся, ког­да ты лю­бишь ко­го-то, ты дол­жен чес­тно приз­нать­ся в этом че­лове­ку?  
  
— Да, — Ча­нёль по­жима­ет пле­чами. — И ес­ли этот кто-то те­бе дей­стви­тель­но нра­вит­ся, нуж­но дать ему уз­нать об этом, по­ка не ста­ло слиш­ком поз­дно. Поп­ро­бовать по­гово­рить.  
  
Бэк­хён ки­ва­ет.  
  
— По­это­му ты вдруг за­гово­рил со мной спус­тя ме­сяц?  
  
Ча­нёль чуть не спо­тыка­ет­ся о собс­твен­ную обувь.  
  
— Я ещё с ут­ра об этом ду­мал. Хо­тел спро­сить, но ре­шил, что оно не сто­ит то­го не­боль­шо­го ко­личес­тва вре­мени, что у ме­ня ос­та­лось. Но мне всё же лю­бопыт­но. По­чему ты за­гово­рил со мной этим ут­ром?  
  
Ле­пес­ток при­зем­ля­ет­ся на чёр­ные во­лосы Бэк­хё­на.  
  
Ча­нёль раз­мышля­ет, что, воз­можно, ему дей­стви­тель­но нет смыс­ла скры­вать этот сек­рет, ведь ему ни­чего не сто­ит рас­крыть его.  
  
— Ты зна­ешь от­вет, — на­конец про­из­но­сит он.  
  
Взгляд Бэк­хё­на, при­кован­ный к не­му, спо­кой­ный и неж­ный.  
  
— Я те­бе нрав­люсь?  
  
— … Да.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — Бэк­хён ки­ва­ет. — Спа­сибо.  
  
Ча­нёль то­же ки­ва­ет, пов­то­ряя за ним.  
  
— Не спро­сишь, чувс­твую ли я то же са­мое?  
  
За­думав­шись на мгно­вение, Ча­нёль мед­ленно ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Бо­юсь ус­лы­шать от­вет.  
  
Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся, удов­летво­рён­ный его сло­вами.  
  
— Тог­да не спра­шивай. Ни­ког­да не спра­шивай ме­ня об этом, лад­но?  
  
— По­чему?  
  
Мед­ленно обер­нувшись, Бэк­хён прек­ра­ща­ет их зри­тель­ный кон­такт и на­чина­ет ухо­дить.  
  
— Я не знаю, как от­ве­тить.  


***

  
  
Не­лов­кая ат­мосфе­ра ви­та­ет вок­руг них не слиш­ком дол­го.  
  
По ка­кой-то не­из­вес­тной при­чине Ча­нёль за­был, что в нес­коль­ких квар­та­лах от его лю­бимой пиц­це­рии на­ходит­ся не­боль­шой парк раз­вле­чений. Ког­да они под­хо­дят к его во­ротам, Бэк­хён под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку и ука­зыва­ет на раз­личные ат­трак­ци­оны и в осо­бен­ности на ми­ни-ко­лесо обоз­ре­ния в са­мом цен­тре пар­ка.  
  
— Мо­жет, про­катим­ся? — взвол­но­ван­но спра­шива­ет Бэк­хён.  
  
Ча­нёль ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Мне всё рав­но при­дёт­ся пла­тить толь­ко за один би­лет.  
  
  
Бэк­хён смот­рит на не­го, при­щурив­шись.  
  
— Жа­дина.  
  
Сме­ясь, Ча­нёль нап­равля­ет Бэк­хё­на внутрь.  
  
Бэк­хён ни­как не мо­жет пе­рес­тать кру­тить го­ловой по сто­ронам. В вос­кре­сенье здесь до­воль­но мно­го по­сети­телей, и он вновь выг­ля­дит за­воро­жён­ным па­роч­ка­ми и семь­ями, соб­равши­мися вмес­те. Ча­нёлю хо­чет­ся схва­тить его за ру­ку и от­вести к ко­лесу бо­лее бе­зопас­ным пу­тём, но он ни­как не мо­жет ос­ме­лить­ся и сде­лать это. Осо­бен­но те­перь, ког­да час на­зад из-за его приз­на­ния они оба по­чувс­тво­вали се­бя не­лов­ко.  
  
_«Ах»_ , Ча­нёль прок­ли­на­ет се­бя за за­быв­чи­вость,  _«ему же боль­но при­касать­ся к ко­му-то»._  
  
По­это­му ему ос­та­ёт­ся лишь сми­рен­но ид­ти ря­дом, по­ка Бэк­хён ука­зыва­ет на наз­ва­ния ат­трак­ци­онов, ми­мо ко­торых они про­ходят.  
  
Как толь­ко они ока­зыва­ют­ся в ка­бине, си­дя ли­цом друг к дру­гу, а ко­лесо на­чина­ет вра­щать­ся, Бэк­хён с лю­бопытс­твом ос­матри­ва­ет вид сна­ружи. Улыб­ка ни на се­кун­ду не схо­дит с его ли­ца. Ча­нёль по­нима­ет, что то­же улы­ба­ет­ся, и со всей ис­крен­ностью мо­жет ска­зать, что его чувс­тва к Бэк­хё­ну дос­та­точ­но силь­ны, что­бы быть счас­тли­вым, ес­ли счас­тлив Бэк­хён.  
  
— На этом мес­те Кён­су рас­стал­ся с то­бой, — вдруг, сме­ясь, про­из­но­сит Бэк­хён.  
  
Ча­нёль мор­га­ет, смот­ря на не­го.  
  
— Это в са­мом де­ле так смеш­но?  
  
— Прос­ти, прос­то, — Бэк­хён пре­рыва­ет­ся, не в си­лах сдер­жать смех, — ты был так раз­бит, что це­лый ме­сяц пи­сал слез­ли­вые пес­ни. Ду­шераз­ди­ра­ющее зре­лище.  
  
— Но те­бе смеш­но.  
  
— Ты да­же со­чинил пес­ню с наз­ва­ни­ем «Чёр­то­во ко­лесо»! — смех Бэк­хё­на ста­новит­ся гром­че. — Бо­же, ты так рас­кис, что я смот­реть на те­бя не мог.  
  
Тя­жело вздох­нув, Ча­нёль ки­ва­ет с горь­кой улыб­кой на гу­бах.  
  
— Да. Это бы­ло уни­зитель­но. Я по­нял.  
  
Ког­да смех Бэк­хё­на по­утих, его взгляд сно­ва блуж­да­ет по ви­ду под ни­ми.   
  
— Мне ка­жет­ся, ты до­воль­но хо­рошо пе­режил этот раз­рыв.  
  
Ча­нёль фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Я не вы­бирал­ся из до­ма две не­дели. По-мо­ему, не так уж и хо­рошо.  
  
— Да, я пом­ню, как ты пла­кал, смот­ря на ва­ше сов­мес­тное фо­то, — Бэк­хён прик­ры­ва­ет рот, пря­ча свой смех, — но я не это имел в ви­ду.  
  
— А что тог­да?  
  
Он всё ещё не мо­жет отор­вать взгля­да от ви­да за пре­дела­ми ка­бины.  
  
— Я не знаю, что ты ска­зал ему здесь. Но за це­лую не­делю твой хан­дры я при­шёл к вы­воду, что ты ни­кого не ви­нил в этом, — он неж­но улы­ба­ет­ся. — Ты не не­нави­дел его, не об­ви­нял, ни од­но­го пло­хого сло­ва в его ад­рес не про­из­нёс, да­же ког­да друзья пы­тались вы­тянуть их из те­бя. И к мо­ему удив­ле­нию, хоть и не сов­сем, се­бя ты то­же не ви­нил. Ты знал, что ни­чего пло­хого не сде­лал, ты изо всех сил ста­рал­ся сох­ра­нить то, что бы­ло у вас обо­их.  
  
Ча­нёль со­еди­ня­ет ла­дони вмес­те и сжи­ма­ет их. Сей­час не са­мое под­хо­дящее вре­мя вспо­минать о его прош­лом, но те­перь оно, ка­жет­ся, боль­ше не вол­ну­ет его. Зна­чит ли это, что он ос­та­вил прош­лое там, где ему и мес­то, — в прош­лом?  
  
Он сме­ёт­ся про се­бя. Ко­неч­но зна­чит. В про­тив­ном слу­чае он был не си­дел сей­час здесь с Бэк­хё­ном.  
  
И раз Бэк­хён счи­та­ет, что он хо­рошо спра­вил­ся с раз­ры­вом, то он по­верит ему. Он ве­рит, что пос­ту­пил вер­но.  
  
—  _Де­ло не в те­бе. Де­ло не во мне. Нам прос­то не суж­де­но быть вмес­те._  
  
Ча­нёль в од­но мгно­вение по­вора­чива­ет го­лову.  
  
— Это… сло­ва мо­ей пес­ни.  
  
— «Чёр­то­во ко­лесо», — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Бэк­хён. —  _Быть мо­жет, нам пот­ре­бу­ет­ся вре­мя, что­бы отыс­кать то­го, ко­му пред­назна­чалась на­ша лю­бовь._    
  
— Ты зна­ешь сло­ва?  
  
Бэк­хён не­кото­рое вре­мя смот­рит на Ча­нёля, по­ка сно­ва не по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ок­ну.  
  
—  _Мы не счас­тли­вый ко­нец друг дру­га. Мы лишь часть ис­то­рии друг дру­га._  
  
Ча­нёль толь­ко спус­тя нес­коль­ко мгно­вений осоз­на­ёт, что Бэк­хён на­пева­ет вмес­те с ме­лоди­ей.  
  
—  _Спа­сибо, что был частью мо­его пу­тешес­твия_ , — го­лос Бэк­хё­на ста­новит­ся мяг­че. —  _Прос­ти, что те­бе приш­лось._  
  
Ча­нёлю ос­та­ёт­ся толь­ко наб­лю­дать за тем, как по­луден­ное сол­нце лас­ка­ет ли­цо Бэк­хё­на.  
  
—  _И я всег­да_ , — шеп­чет Бэк­хён, —  _бу­ду хра­нить в се­бе час­тичку те­бя_.  
  
Что-то внут­ри по­буж­да­ет Ча­нёля встать и по­дой­ти к не­му, что­бы сесть ря­дом. Бэк­хён ощу­ща­ет его при­сутс­твие воз­ле се­бя и от­во­дит взгляд от ок­на, что­бы пе­ревес­ти его на Ча­нёля.  
  
—  _Я хо­чу_ , — шеп­чет его ан­гел-хра­нитель, —  _что­бы это ко­лесо за­мед­ли­лось_.  
  
—  _И да­ло мне ещё нем­но­го вре­мени_ , — шеп­чет в от­вет Ча­нёль, —  _ска­зать те­бе «про­щай»_.  
  
Бэк­хён пол­ностью раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Ча­нёлю, на пол­пу­ти слу­чай­но за­дев его ру­ку сво­ей. Буд­то об­жёгся, он одёр­ги­ва­ет ру­ку на­зад, толь­ко что­бы в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду зас­тыть на мес­те. Он, нах­му­рив­шись, смот­рит на свою ру­ку.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — спра­шива­ет Ча­нёль взвол­но­ван­но. — Боль­но?  
  
— … Нет, — Бэк­хён нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову на бок. — Мне… не боль­но.  
  
Ча­нёль мор­га­ет.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Нет, — Бэк­хён сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет взгляд на не­го. — Как это воз­можно?  
  
Не про­из­но­ся ни сло­ва, Ча­нёль бе­рёт его ру­ку в свою, при­тяги­вая Бэк­хё­на поб­ли­же к се­бе. Бэк­хён выг­ля­дит так, слов­но ждёт, как боль в кон­це кон­цов прон­зит всё его те­ло, но ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дит да­же спус­тя ми­нуту. Он, сме­ясь, смот­рит на свою ру­ку.  
  
— Оча­рова­тель­но, — про­из­но­сит он ед­ва слыш­но.  
  
— Это твоё лю­бимое сло­во? — драз­нит Ча­нёль.  
  
Он смот­рит на не­го с улыб­кой, ко­торая пос­те­пен­но уга­са­ет, ког­да их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся друг с дру­гом. Ког­да ды­хание Бэк­хё­на ка­са­ет­ся его ще­ки, он за­меча­ет, ка­кое кро­шеч­ное рас­сто­яние их раз­де­ля­ет. Его взгляд опус­ка­ет­ся на слег­ка при­от­кры­тые гу­бы Бэк­хё­на, ко­торые ещё не­дав­но пов­то­ряли текст его собс­твен­ной пес­ни. Он сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет взгляд, что­бы встре­тить­ся со взгля­дом Бэк­хё­на, от­ме­чая ка­рий цвет его глаз.  
  
— Это ещё не про­щание, — ед­ва слыш­но вы­рыва­ет­ся из его губ. — У ме­ня есть ещё нес­коль­ко ча­сов.  
  
Ча­нёль хо­чет кив­нуть, но взгляд Бэк­хё­на не поз­во­ля­ет ему сде­лать это.  
  
Он сно­ва смот­рит вниз на его гу­бы.  
  
И неж­но при­каса­ет­ся к ним сво­ими.  


_Я уви­дел твоё ли­цо_

_В све­те лу­ны._

_Знал, но всё же_

_Хо­тел быть с то­бой._

  
  
Они ещё дол­гое вре­мя не по­кида­ют парк раз­вле­чений. Пос­ле ко­леса обоз­ре­ния Бэк­хён нас­та­ива­ет на том, что хо­чет пос­мотреть, как Ча­нёль иг­ра­ет и в дру­гие иг­ры. В кон­це кон­цов Ча­нёль про­бу­ет поч­ти все иг­ры и ат­трак­ци­оны в этом мес­те под зву­ки бо­ле­юще­го за не­го или сме­юще­гося над ним Бэк­хё­на. В од­ной из та­ких игр он в ито­ге вы­иг­ры­ва­ет ог­ромно­го мяг­ко­го кро­лика.  
  
— На те­бя по­хож, — ком­менти­ру­ет Ча­нёль в ожи­дании, что Бэк­хён на­ду­ет­ся или ущип­нёт его те­перь, ког­да они мо­гут дот­ра­гивать­ся друг до дру­га.   
  
Вмес­то это­го ли­цо Бэк­хё­на оза­ря­ет улыб­ка.  
  
— Прав­да?  
  
Нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад Ча­нёль бы нер­вно сглот­нул или не­лов­ко от­вёл взгляд.  
  
Но те­перь он ку­па­ет­ся в ос­трых и сла­дос­тных ощу­щени­ях, что на­пол­ня­ют его из­нутри.  
  
— Да, — он улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Ког­да они ока­зыва­ют­ся за во­рота­ми пар­ка, на ули­це уже до­воль­но тем­но. Бэк­хён пред­ла­га­ет от­пра­вить­ся до­мой. Они идут ка­кое-то вре­мя, по­ка Ча­нёль не ре­ша­ет взять так­си, не же­лая тра­тить энер­гию на путь до ав­то­бус­ной ос­та­нов­ки. По­ез­дка до до­ма про­ходит в ти­шине, но при­носит ему удо­воль­ствие.  
  
Это был уто­митель­ный, но на­сыщен­ный день.  
  
— Ты так рад?  
  
Бэк­хён не смот­рит на не­го, но на­халь­ная улыб­ка на его ли­це го­ворит са­ма за се­бя.  
  
— Ты да­же не пред­став­ля­ешь.  
  
Они нап­равля­ют­ся к его до­му в уг­лу квар­та­ла. Улич­ные фо­нари ос­ве­ща­ют ули­цу, и Ча­нёль осоз­на­ёт, что впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя идёт до­мой, дер­жа ко­го-то за ру­ку.  
  
Ча­нёль пог­ля­дыва­ет вниз на их пе­реп­ле­тён­ные ру­ки и изо всех сил по­дав­ля­ет улыб­ку на ли­це.  
  
_Он счас­тлив, по­тому что дер­жит ме­ня за ру­ку.  
  
Он так счас­тлив, по­тому что дер­жит ме­ня за ру­ку.  
  
Он дей­стви­тель­но так счас­тлив, по­тому что…_  
  
— У те­бя та­кая тёп­лая ру­ка, — про­из­но­сит Бэк­хён.  
  
Ча­нёль пе­рево­дит взгляд на не­го.  
  
— А твоя… хо­лод­ная.  
  
— Прав­да? — Бэк­хён смот­рит на их пе­реп­ле­тён­ные ру­ки. — Зна­чит, мы до­пол­ня­ем друг дру­га?  
  
Ед­ва не по­давив­шись сво­ей же слю­ной, Ча­нёль каш­ля­ет, про­чищая гор­ло.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— В од­ной из тво­их до­рам так го­вори­ли, — Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся. — Два че­лове­ка с про­тиво­полож­ны­ми чер­та­ми до­пол­ня­ют друг дру­га.  
  
— Кто-то из нас дво­их пе­рес­мотрел до­рам? — Ча­нёль взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Так что ты об этом ду­ма­ешь?  
  
Взгляд Ча­нёля фо­куси­ру­ет­ся на Бэк­хё­не, по­ка в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду он не от­во­дит его.  
  
— Я ду­маю, что в от­но­шени­ях боль­шую роль иг­ра­ет один важ­ный эле­мент.  
  
— О? И ка­кой?  
  
— А ты не бу­дешь драз­нить ме­ня?  
  
— А по­чему я дол­жен?  
  
Ча­нёль, ух­мы­ля­ясь, смот­рит на не­го.  
  
— У те­бя на ли­це всё на­писа­но.  
  
— Я не бу­ду, обе­щаю! — Бэк­хён под­ни­ма­ет вверх сво­бод­ную ру­ку. — Кля­нусь!  
  
Ча­нёль не­довер­чи­во сме­ёт­ся, а его взгляд блуж­да­ет по ноч­но­му не­бу.  
  
— По­нима­ние, — вы­дыха­ет он. — Всё по­лучит­ся, ес­ли двое бу­дут по­нимать при­чины пос­тупков друг дру­га с от­кры­тым сер­дцем и ра­зумом.  
  
— Вау, по­дож­ди-ка, — Бэк­хён тя­нет его за ру­ку, — это ведь од­на из тво­их пе­сен? «От­кры­тое сер­дце».  
  
Ча­нёль ве­село сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Ты со­бира­ешь­ся петь её?  
  
— Мо­гу, ес­ли хо­чешь. Я знаю всю пес­ню!  
  
— Нет-нет, спа­сибо, но не нуж­но.  
  
Кра­ем гла­за он за­меча­ет, как Бэк­хён ду­ет­ся на не­го.  
  
— Не­уже­ли я нас­толь­ко пло­хо пою?  
  
Он мо­та­ет го­ловой, на­халь­но улы­ба­ясь.  
  
— Тог­да по­чему?  
  
Пос­ле нес­коль­ких се­кунд раз­ду­мий Ча­нёль ре­ша­ет по­быть нем­но­го дер­зким.  
  
— Бо­юсь, что сно­ва по­целую те­бя, как толь­ко ты до­по­ёшь.  
  
Вид сму­щён­но тре­пещу­щих рес­ниц Бэк­хё­на сто­ил то­го.  


***

  
  
Ча­нёль наб­лю­да­ет, как Бэк­хён об­во­дит взгля­дом блю­да на нак­ры­том к ужи­ну сто­ле.  
  
— Ом­лет, со­сис­ки, ким­чи, рис, — Бэк­хён ука­зыва­ет на каж­дое по оче­реди. — Да. Луч­ше, чем лап­ша.  
  
Хлоп­нув в ла­доши, Ча­нёль са­дит­ся нап­ро­тив Бэк­хё­на.  
  
— Я хо­чу, что­бы ты то­же по­ел.  
  
— Да, — бор­мо­чет Бэк­хён, — я бы то­же это­го хо­тел.  
  
— Всё по­ряд­ке. Мо­жешь прос­то пос­мотреть.  
  
— Как и мил­ли­он раз до это­го, — Бэк­хён на­лива­ет во­ду из кув­ши­на в пус­тую круж­ку Ча­нёля, — но се­год­ня всё по-дру­гому.  
  
— В ка­ком смыс­ле?  
  
Бэк­хён ста­вит кув­шин об­ратно на стол и улы­ба­ет­ся Ча­нёлю.  
  
— На этот раз ты не чувс­тву­ешь се­бя оди­ноким, по­тому что зна­ешь, что я здесь.  
  
Ча­нёль спо­кой­но смот­рит на Бэк­хё­на в от­вет, в то вре­мя как внут­ри его пе­репол­ня­ют эмо­ции, по­тому что  _«ох, как же мне хо­чет­ся об­нять те­бя пря­мо сей­час»_.  
  
— Ешь, — Бэк­хён жес­том ука­зыва­ет на та­рел­ку.  
  
Сле­дуя ска­зан­но­му, Ча­нёль пы­та­ет­ся спря­тать ши­рокую улыб­ку, ко­торая вот-вот гро­зит­ся по­явить­ся на его ли­це. Ру­ки Бэк­хё­на хо­лод­ные, но каж­дое сло­во, ска­зан­ное им, бы­ло теп­лее сол­нечно­го све­та.  
  
Пос­ле ужи­на Ча­нёль пред­ла­га­ет им пос­мотреть па­роч­ку филь­мов. Он как раз ска­чал все филь­мы Marvel, на­чиная пер­вым Же­лез­ным Че­лове­ком и за­кан­чи­вая треть­им То­ром. Бэк­хён вы­бира­ет Док­то­ра Стрэн­джа, во мно­гом из-за Ча­нёля.  
  
— Он та­кой кру­той, — ком­менти­ру­ет Бэк­хён вся­кий раз, ког­да на эк­ра­не по­яв­ля­ет­ся глав­ный ге­рой Сти­вен Стрэндж.  
  
— А ты так мо­жешь? — спра­шива­ет Ча­нёль, ког­да Сти­вен Стрэндж де­ла­ет вся­кие ма­гичес­кие шту­ки, за что Бэк­хён каж­дый раз щи­па­ет его.  
  
По хо­ду филь­ма Ча­нёль на­конец про­ника­ет­ся сю­жетом и пол­ностью сос­ре­дота­чива­ет­ся на про­ис­хо­дящем на эк­ра­не те­леви­зора. Ког­да Сти­вен Стрэндж уго­вари­ва­ет Ста­рей­ши­ну вер­нуть­ся в своё те­ло, Ча­нёль чувс­тву­ет на сво­их ру­ках лёг­кую прох­ла­ду. Ког­да ему, на­конец, уда­ёт­ся отор­вать­ся от про­ис­хо­дяще­го на эк­ра­не, он за­меча­ет, что паль­цы Бэк­хё­на пе­реп­ле­тены с его собс­твен­ны­ми.  
  
Бэк­хён смот­рит вниз на их ру­ки с не­чита­емым вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца.  
  
— Что-то не так? — поч­ти шё­потом спра­шива­ет Ча­нёль.  
  
Ка­залось, пог­ру­жён­ный в свои мыс­ли, Бэк­хён от­ве­ча­ет не сра­зу, всё ещё смот­ря на их ру­ки до тех пор, по­ка Ча­нёль не сжи­ма­ет его ру­ку силь­нее. Бэк­хён на­конец пе­рево­дит взгляд на не­го, не скры­вая сво­его бес­по­кой­ства.   
  
— Что-то не так, Бэк­хён? — пов­то­ря­ет Ча­нёль.  
  
Мгно­вение Бэк­хён всё ещё смот­рит на не­го, рас­смат­ри­вая чер­ты ли­ца, слов­но ста­ра­ет­ся за­печат­леть их в сво­ей па­мяти.   
  
— Эй, — улы­ба­ет­ся, — ты на­конец про­из­нёс моё имя.  
  
Ча­нёль выг­ля­дит пот­ря­сён­ным.  
  
— Прав­да?  
  
— Ты не за­метил? — Бэк­хён щёл­ка­ет язы­ком.  
  
Ви­нова­то улыб­нувшись, Ча­нёль под­ни­ма­ет их ру­ки меж­ду ни­ми.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
Взгляд Бэк­хё­на сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к их пе­реп­ле­тён­ным ру­кам.  
  
— Ты ког­да-ни­будь осоз­на­вал что-то, что дол­жен был осоз­нать ещё дав­но, ког­да уже слиш­ком поз­дно? — про­из­но­сит он ти­хо.  
  
Вмес­то то­го, что­бы по­пытать­ся вспом­нить, про­ис­хо­дило ли с ним по­доб­ное, Ча­нёль ста­ра­ет­ся по­нять, что на уме у Бэк­хё­на. Ти­шина, в ко­торую пог­ру­жа­ет­ся Бэк­хён, толь­ко ещё боль­ше убеж­да­ет его в том, что что-то не так.  
  
— Я про­вёл во­сем­надцать лет, ох­ра­няя те­бя, — на­чина­ет Бэк­хён. — Я был с то­бой с тех пор, как ты был ре­бён­ком. Я знал толь­ко, что дол­жен за­щищать те­бя, де­лать твою жизнь про­ще. Тог­да ты был мо­ей обя­зан­ностью. На про­тяже­нии дол­гих лет я наб­лю­дал за тем, как ты рас­тёшь. Я смот­рел, как ты счас­тли­во улы­ба­ешь­ся днём и горь­ко пла­чешь ночью. Я ви­дел так мно­го тво­их сто­рон вся­кий раз, ког­да ты был один или с друзь­ями. Я да­же мог пре­дуга­дать твои дей­ствия ещё до то­го, как ты их со­вер­шишь. Из обя­зан­ности ты пе­рерос в мо­его лю­бимо­го че­лове­ка. Прош­ло мно­го лет, так мно­го, что я да­же не за­метил это­го и то­го, как ты стал муж­чи­ной. Взрос­лым че­лове­ком, лич­ностью. Ты стал са­мос­то­ятель­ным. Ты боль­ше во мне не нуж­дался, а я ос­та­вал­ся ря­дом, но не по­тому, что это моя ра­бота, а по­тому, что ду­мал, что ты мо­жешь пос­тра­дать без мо­его ве­дома. Я стал чрез­мерно опе­кать те­бя. Я ни­ког­да не за­думы­вал­ся, кем я был для те­бя, по­мимо тво­его ан­ге­ла-хра­ните­ля, по­тому что ра­бота ан­ге­ла-хра­ните­ля ни­ког­да не тре­бова­ла чувств. И всё же я так силь­но о те­бе за­ботил­ся. Я бы наз­вал это имен­но так. Я за­ботил­ся о те­бе. Я ре­шил, что всё из-за то­го, что ты мой лю­бимый че­ловек. По­тому что я ви­дел, как ты ста­новил­ся тем, кто ты есть сей­час. Вот и всё. Я очень за­ботил­ся о те­бе. По­ка ты не ска­зал, что я те­бе нрав­люсь, — Бэк­хён мед­ленно вы­нима­ет свою ру­ку. Ча­нёль су­дорож­но взды­ха­ет, преж­де чем сно­ва ло­вит её, креп­че сжи­мая в сво­ей. — Пе­ред этим я спра­шивал се­бя, что я чувс­твую к те­бе. Но я не смог при­думать от­вет. По­тому что в тот мо­мент все чувс­тва, что у ме­ня бы­ли к те­бе, всё, что на­копи­лось за эти го­ды, всё это ра­зом на­вали­лось на ме­ня. Спер­ва я по­нял, что всё ста­ло слиш­ком слож­но. Это бы­ла при­вязан­ность? За­бота о те­бе? Или это та лю­бовь, о ко­торой всё вре­мя го­ворят в до­рамах? Я не мог най­ти от­вет. За­тем мы пош­ли на ко­лесо обоз­ре­ния. Мы дол­жны бы­ли ве­село про­вес­ти вре­мя, но я мог ду­мать толь­ко о том, как Кён­су пор­вал с то­бой на том мес­те. И я вдруг до та­кой сте­пени ра­зоз­лился, что на­чал сме­ять­ся, ког­да мы под­ня­ли эту те­му, по­тому что мне нуж­но бы­ло ка­ким-то об­ра­зом за­мас­ки­ровать это. Я был так зол. Лю­ди на­зыва­ют это рев­ностью, но я знаю, что это зна­чит, и то, что я чувс­тво­вал, не бы­ло рев­ностью. Я вдруг вспом­нил, по­чему я был так зол в тот день, ког­да он рас­стал­ся с то­бой, из-за че­го ты не­деля­ми бы­ли нес­частен.  
  
Ча­нёль под­ни­ма­ет их ру­ки, при­жимая к сво­ей гру­ди.  
  
— Ког­да ты раз­би­тый вер­нулся в тот день до­мой, я всю ночь ду­мал, как бы всё сло­жилось, ес­ли бы толь­ко ты влю­бил­ся в ме­ня. Я пред­став­лял се­бе мир, в ко­тором я был че­лове­ком, ко­торый встре­тил те­бя на му­зыкаль­ной выс­тавке, по­гово­рил бы с то­бой па­ру раз, а за­тем влю­бил в се­бя. В кон­це кон­цов я ска­зал са­мому се­бе, что будь я тем че­лове­ком, я бы влю­бил­ся в те­бя ещё силь­нее, чем ты в ме­ня. Я бы лю­бил те­бя силь­нее, чем ты ме­ня. Я бы был тем, кто лю­бит силь­нее. За­тем ты сел ря­дом, ли­цом к ли­цу со мной, и я осоз­нал, что мне не боль­но ка­сать­ся те­бя. Мы бы­ли так близ­ко. Я был в ка­кой-то эй­фо­рии, ко­торая за­тем при­вела ме­ня к от­ве­ту на воп­рос, ко­торый я не поз­во­лил те­бе за­давать.  
  
Вре­мен­ное мол­ча­ние на­чина­ет ду­шить Ча­нёля.  
  
— Ка­кому от­ве­ту?  
  
Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся, хоть и горь­ко.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя, — от­ве­ча­ет он шё­потом. — Я лю­бил те­бя мно­го лет. Лю­бым воз­можным спо­собом.  
  
Ча­нёль за­дер­жи­ва­ет ды­хание. Слов­но всё вок­руг не­го зас­ты­ва­ет, что­бы дать им мо­мент, ко­торо­го они зас­лу­жива­ют. Всё, за ис­клю­чени­ем шу­ма те­леви­зора, зас­тавля­ет его сфо­куси­ровать­ся на огонь­ках и нер­вознос­ти в гла­зах Бэк­хё­на.  
  
— Ты мо­жешь не лю­бить ме­ня. Вот так. Я те­бе нрав­люсь, но не­дос­та­точ­но, что­бы те­бя ра­зор­ва­ло на час­ти, ес­ли бы те­бе од­нажды ве­лели не­мед­ленно по­кинуть ме­ня, — Бэк­хён, сгор­бившись, смот­рит на свои ко­лени, выг­ля­дя са­мым пе­чаль­ным на све­те. — Но я… я так дол­го те­бя лю­бил… Я  _так_  силь­но люб­лю те­бя, что умо­лял их поз­во­лить мне хо­тя бы мель­ком смот­реть на те­бя вре­мя от вре­мени. Уход от те­бя при­чиня­ет мне го­раз­до боль­ше бо­ли, чем лю­бое на­каза­ние.  
  
Боль­ше не в си­лах сдер­жи­вать се­бя, Ча­нёль тя­нет Бэк­хё­на к се­бе, зак­лю­чая ма­лень­кую фи­гуру в свои объ­ятия.  
  
— Прос­ти. Я не знаю, за­чем го­ворю это всё. Это всё рав­но ни­чего не из­ме­нит, — Бэк­хён уты­ка­ет­ся в его ру­баш­ку. — Но ес­ли ты ког­да-ни­будь за­думы­вал­ся, что я к те­бе чувс­твую, то это и есть от­вет. Я люб­лю те­бя. И я со­жалею, что ска­зал те­бе это.  
  
Ча­нёль ос­во­бож­да­ет­ся из объ­ятий, бе­рёт ли­цо Бэк­хё­на в свои ру­ки, что­бы дол­жным об­ра­зом взгля­нуть на сво­его ан­ге­ла-хра­ните­ля. Бэк­хён выг­ля­дит та­ким юным и по­терян­ным. Слё­зы скап­ли­ва­ют­ся в угол­ках его глаз.   
  
— О нет, — он про­водит боль­ши­ми паль­ца­ми по ще­кам Бэк­хё­на, — ан­гел не дол­жен пла­кать.  
  
Бэк­хён сме­ёт­ся, нес­мотря на свой слом­ленный вид.  
  
— Я не сов­сем ан­гел. Это все­го лишь мой ти­тул.  
  
— Ты не ан­гел, — Ча­нёль ки­ва­ет. — Ты  _мой_  ан­гел.   
  
Ког­да Ча­нёль мед­ленно нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, да­вая Бэк­хё­ну шанс отс­тра­нить­ся, тот кла­дёт ру­ку на его за­тылок, по­дав­шись навс­тре­чу.  


_Ты и прав­да, дол­жно быть, ан­гел_

_С этой улыб­кой на ли­це._

_Ты то­же на­де­ял­ся,_

_Что мы мог­ли бы быть вмес­те._

  
  
— Знал бы я рань­ше, что ты был здесь поч­ти каж­дую ночь, я бы не чувс­тво­вал се­бя та­ким оди­ноким.  
  
Он наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как тон­кие гу­бы Бэк­хё­на из­ги­ба­ют­ся в улыб­ке.  _«По­чему ты та­кой оча­рова­тель­ный? О Бо­же, прек­ра­ти, по­жалуй­ста, по­милуй моё сер­дце»._  
  
— Я столь­ко раз пы­тал­ся дать по­нять, что я здесь, но… всё бес­по­лез­но.  
  
Они ле­жат в его кро­вати, ук­рывшись от все­го ми­ра тёп­лым оде­ялом. Бэк­хён вы­тянул ру­ку, что­бы ис­поль­зо­вать её в ка­чес­тве по­душ­ки, по­это­му Ча­нёль сво­ей ру­кой об­ви­ва­ет ми­ни­атюр­ную фи­гуру Бэк­хё­на. Ча­нёль мог бы зап­росто зак­лю­чить Бэк­хё­на в объ­ятия, но пря­мо сей­час он ощу­ща­ет бе­зопас­ность и ком­форт.  
  
Всё-та­ки он в объ­яти­ях сво­его ан­ге­ла.  
  
— Как толь­ко я уй­ду, ты бу­дешь пре­дос­тавлен са­мому се­бе, — ти­хо про­из­но­сит Бэк­хён, — но, уве­рен, мне не сто­ит пе­режи­вать. Ес­ли зак­рыть гла­за на твою не­ряш­ли­вость, то ты са­мос­то­ятель­ный и мо­жешь по­забо­тить­ся о се­бе. Я ведь не дол­жен вол­но­вать­ся за те­бя?  
  
Ча­нёль ак­ку­рат­но при­тяги­ва­ет Бэк­хё­на поб­ли­же.  
  
— Не дол­жен.  
  
В сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду гу­бы Бэк­хё­на ос­тавля­ют сла­бый по­целуй на лбу Ча­нёля.  
  
— Хо­рошо.   
  
— А ты? — Ча­нёль ре­ша­ет­ся спро­сить. — Что про­изой­дёт, как толь­ко ты уй­дёшь?  
  
Меж­ду ни­ми на­виса­ет па­уза, по­ка Бэк­хён ищет от­вет на воп­рос.  
  
— Бу­ду с друзь­ями. Бу­ду су­щес­тво­вать так ка­кое-то вре­мя. Мо­жет, ес­ли мне по­везёт, смо­гу стать чь­им-ни­будь ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем.   
  
— А мо­им сно­ва не мо­жешь стать?  
  
Бэк­хён мяг­ко сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Я бы и сам хо­тел.  
  
— Раз­ве нель­зя с кем-ни­будь об­су­дить это?  
  
— У ме­ня не нас­толь­ко ши­рокие свя­зи.  
  
Они на мгно­вение рас­сме­ялись.  
  
— Ты о чём-ни­будь жа­ле­ешь? Бу­дучи мо­им ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем.  
  
— Ни о чём, — от­ве­ча­ет Бэк­хён ре­шитель­но. — Быть с то­бой — луч­шее, что про­ис­хо­дило за всё мое су­щес­тво­вание.  
  
— Ох, да лад­но, — рас­сме­ял­ся Ча­нёль. — Не так уж я хо­рош.  
  
— Что ж, — Бэк­хён соп­ри­каса­ет­ся с ним лба­ми. — Я жа­лею, что не мо­гу ос­тать­ся по­доль­ше и уви­деть, как ты най­дёшь то­го, с кем про­ведёшь ос­та­ток жиз­ни.  
  
Ча­нёль отод­ви­га­ет­ся, что­бы взгля­нуть на Бэк­хё­на.  
  
— Я хо­чу убе­дить­ся, что ты най­дёшь лю­бовь, — улы­ба­ет­ся, — но, на­вер­ное, я дол­жен до­верить те­бе сде­лать это са­мому.  
  
— Я хо­чу, что­бы это был ты, — приз­на­ёт­ся Ча­нёль. — Я хо­чу про­вес­ти ос­та­ток жиз­ни с то­бой.  
  
Бэк­хён мо­та­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Ча­нёль, — зо­вёт он неж­но, — ты не нас­толь­ко лю­бишь ме­ня.  
  
— … Или ты го­воришь, что я не дол­жен нас­толь­ко лю­бить те­бя.  
  
— … Да, — шеп­чет Бэк­хён. — По­тому что ты не дол­жен вкла­дывать свои чувс­тва в то­го, ко­го не бу­дет в тво­ём бу­дущем.  
  
Ча­нёль чувс­тву­ет го­речь от его слов. Бэк­хё­на не бу­дет в его бу­дущем. Он и сам об этом очень хо­рошо зна­ет, но мень­ше же­лать это­го не пе­рес­та­ёт.  
  
— У ме­ня бы­ло вре­мя. Дос­та­точ­но вре­мени, — Бэк­хён про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку к его ли­цу, что­бы смах­нуть чёл­ку со лба Ча­нёля. — Я хо­чу боль­ше, но это­го бы­ло дос­та­точ­но.  
  
— Не­дос­та­точ­но для ме­ня, — от­ве­ча­ет Ча­нёль. — У ме­ня был все­го день, что­бы по­любить те­бя.  
  
Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся ему.  
  
— Ты смог хо­тя бы это.  
  
Улы­ба­ясь в от­вет, Ча­нёль нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к Бэк­хё­ну за ещё од­ним по­целу­ем. Его ру­ки под­кра­дыва­ют­ся к те­лу Бэк­хё­на, что­бы при­тянуть его вплот­ную к се­бе. Бэк­хён об­хва­тыва­ет Ча­нёля ру­ками вок­руг шеи, за­пус­кая паль­цы в мяг­кие пря­ди во­лос.  
  
В ка­кой-то мо­мент Ча­нёль уже воз­вы­ша­ет­ся над те­лом Бэк­хё­на, удер­жи­вая се­бя на лок­тях, и чувс­тву­ет на сво­ей го­рящей ще­ке хо­лод­ную ла­донь Бэк­хё­на. Тот тя­нет его вниз, что­бы сно­ва сом­кнуть их гу­бы в по­целуе, по­ка Ча­нёль бе­реж­но об­хва­тыва­ет го­лову Бэк­хё­на ру­ками. Он на­де­ет­ся, что жар, ис­хо­дящий от его те­ла, смо­жет про­сочить­ся сквозь тка­ни их ру­башек и тёп­ло­го Бэк­хё­на. Та­кая тёп­лая ду­ша, как Бэк­хён, не дол­жна ис­пы­тывать хо­лод от его при­кос­но­вений.  
  
Быть мо­жет, хо­лод ну­жен ему, что­бы на­пом­нить, что им не суж­де­но быть вмес­те.  
  
Быть мо­жет, он слу­жит на­поми­нани­ем о том, что Бэк­хён — все­го лишь ещё од­на часть его ис­то­рии, а не счас­тли­вый ко­нец.  
  
Что Бэк­хён был лишь вто­рос­те­пен­ным ге­ро­ем, а их лю­бовь — эпи­зодом.  


_Де­ло не в те­бе. Де­ло не во мне. Нам прос­то не суж­де­но быть вмес­те._

_Быть мо­жет, нам пот­ре­бу­ет­ся вре­мя, что­бы отыс­кать то­го, ко­му пред­назна­чалась на­ша лю­бовь._

_Мы не счас­тли­вый ко­нец друг дру­га. Мы лишь часть ис­то­рии друг дру­га._

_Спа­сибо, что был частью мо­его пу­тешес­твия. Прос­ти, что те­бе приш­лось._

_И я всег­да бу­ду хра­нить в се­бе час­тичку те­бя._

_Я хо­чу, что­бы это ко­лесо за­мед­ли­лось._

_И да­ло мне ещё нем­но­го вре­мени ска­зать те­бе «про­щай»._

  
  
—  _Что_  ты ска­зал ему?  
  
— Что был его ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем и моё вре­мя по­дош­ло к кон­цу, по­тому что ему ис­полни­лось двад­цать пять лет и я ему боль­ше не ну­жен.  
  
— … Те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что это слиш­ком?  
  
Бэк­хён смот­рит на ок­но на треть­ем эта­же мно­гок­вартир­но­го до­ма. В ком­на­те тем­но.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, — шеп­чет он.  
  
Су­хо взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Всё за­кон­чи­лось на хо­рошей но­те?  
  
— А был ка­кой-то спо­соб за­кон­чить всё на хо­рошей но­те?  
  
—… Вер­но, — Су­хо пи­на­ет тро­ту­ар под ни­ми. — Прос­ти.  
  
Бэк­хён от­ры­ва­ет взгляд от ок­на. Ему ка­жет­ся, что он боль­ше не смо­жет смот­реть ту­да, зная, что внут­ри его лю­бимый че­ловек.  
  
— Это ты ме­ня прос­ти, — он по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Су­хо. — Я дос­та­вил те­бе неп­ри­ят­ности из-за то­го, что ты при­вёл ме­ня сю­да.  
  
— Ну, тех­ни­чес­ки да. Шеф ра­зыс­ки­вал ме­ня, слов­но я сбе­жал, — Су­хо сме­ёт­ся, — но он ме­ня не на­кажет. По­это­му я мо­гу де­лать всё, что за­хочу.  
  
— Ты очень хо­роший друг, Су­хо, — Бэк­хён улы­ба­ет­ся. — Для ме­ня бы­ло честью дру­жить с то­бой.  
  
Су­хо смот­рит на не­го в от­вет, неп­ри­нуж­дённая ат­мосфе­ра дав­но ис­чезла.  
  
— Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?  
  
Бэк­хён ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Так се­бе.  
  
— Зав­тра ты пе­рес­та­нешь су­щес­тво­вать и чувс­тву­ешь се­бя  _так се­бе_? — Су­хо под­ни­ма­ет бровь. — Ты ни во что не прев­ра­тишь­ся, Бэк­хён. Ты ста­нешь ни­чем. Как   
буд­то те­бя ни­ког­да и не су­щес­тво­вало.  
  
— Всё в по­ряд­ке, — Бэк­хён про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся. — По край­ней ме­ре, он бу­дет пом­нить ме­ня.  
  
_«По край­ней ме­ре, он лю­бил ме­ня, пусть да­же все­го од­ну ночь»._  
  
Су­хо тя­жело взды­ха­ет.  
  
— С ним всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке?  
  
Гу­бы Бэк­хё­на рас­тя­гива­ют­ся в мяг­кой улыб­ке.  
  
— Да. Я ве­рю в не­го.  
  
Не­реши­тель­но ки­вая, Су­хо пог­ля­дыва­ет на ок­но.  
  
— Как ска­жешь.  
  
— Это ведь был ты? — Бэк­хён под­хо­дит к сво­ему дру­гу. — Тот, кто поз­во­лил Ча­нёлю ви­деть ме­ня и дот­ра­гивать­ся.  
  
— Ах да, — Су­хо нер­вно сме­ёт­ся. — Это бы­ло так оче­вид­но?  
  
— Я по­думал, что всё из-за то­го, что ра­нее я уже всту­пал с ним в фи­зичес­кий кон­такт, но де­ло не в этом. Я по­нял, что кто-то в это вме­шал­ся. Толь­ко ты при­шёл мне на ум.  
  
— По­чему?  
  
Бэк­хён сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Толь­ко ты нас­толь­ко добр, что­бы сде­лать это.  
  
Су­хо грус­тно смот­рит на сво­его дру­га.  
  
— Хо­телось бы мне сде­лать боль­ше, — го­ворит он ис­крен­не. — Я мог не знать, что ты ис­пы­тыва­ешь, но я ви­дел это. Я ви­дел, нас­коль­ко от­ли­чалось то, как силь­но ты лю­бил его, от тво­их пер­во­началь­ных на­мере­ний.  
  
Вы­тирая сле­зу со ще­ки, Бэк­хён сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет взгляд на ок­но.  
  
— Он ведь и прав­да ду­ма­ет, что я был его ан­ге­лом-хра­ните­лем.  
  
Су­хо кла­дёт ру­ку на пле­чо Бэк­хё­на.  
  
— Ты был им.  


***

  
  
— У­ехал в дру­гой го­род? — Чо­нин хму­рит­ся. — Имен­но в тот день, ког­да ты всё-та­ки ре­шил­ся приг­ла­сить его на сви­дание?  
  
Ча­нёль по­жима­ет пле­чами, пе­реби­рая ги­тар­ные стру­ны.  
  
— Блин, вот неп­ру­ха.  
  
— Точ­но.  
  
Се­хун дер­жит в ру­ках ко­роб­ки с едой, ког­да за­ходит в сту­дию. Он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, что­бы взгля­нуть на Ча­нёля.  
  
— Дерь­мо­во выг­ля­дишь.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
— Не тро­гай его, — ску­лит Чо­нин. — Нез­на­ком­ца в ав­то­бусе боль­ше нет.  
  
— Че­го? — Се­хун ста­вит ко­роб­ки на стол воз­ле кла­виш­ных Ча­нёля. — Ку­да он дел­ся?  
  
Ча­нёль под­ни­ма­ет взгляд, что­бы пос­мотреть на Се­хуна, но ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на сту­ле воз­ле кла­виш­ных. Гла­за иг­ра­ют с ним злую шут­ку: пе­ред ним воз­ни­ка­ет сце­на, в ко­торой он и тот че­ловек иг­ра­ют свой им­про­визи­рован­ный кон­церт.  
  
— Ку­да-то да­леко, — от­ве­ча­ет он чес­тно.  
  
— Но… твоя пес­ня. Что нас­чёт неё? А счас­тли­вый по­ворот? «Нез­на­комец в ав­то­бусе»?  
  
Чо­нин под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку, пы­та­ясь прив­лечь вни­мание Се­хуна, и ког­да ему это уда­ёт­ся, он од­ни­ми гу­бами го­ворит ему «Прек­ра­ти!».  
  
Ча­нёль пе­рес­та­ёт во­дить паль­ца­ми по стру­нам.  
  
— Я на­пишу дру­гую.  
  
За­тем Ча­нёль сно­ва на­чина­ет на­иг­ры­вать слу­чай­ную ме­лодию, в то вре­мя как ла­донь Чо­нина встре­ча­ет­ся с его лбом. Се­хун скла­дыва­ет ру­ки на гру­ди и дол­гое вре­мя смот­рит на сво­его дру­га. В кон­це кон­цов он тя­жело взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Он те­бе так силь­но нра­вит­ся? — спра­шива­ет он сла­бым го­лосом, от­кро­вен­но жа­лея Ча­нёля. На мгно­вение он со­жале­ет об этом, чувс­твуя, что не бе­рёт в рас­чёт пло­хое нас­тро­ение сво­его дру­га.  
  
Тем не ме­нее, Ча­нёль от­ве­ча­ет ему с не­боль­шой улыб­кой, выг­ля­дя до­воль­ным.  
  
— Да.  


***

  
  
В дру­гой все­лен­ной или, воз­можно, дру­гой вер­сии их ис­то­рии Ча­нёль встре­тил Бэк­хё­на на му­зыкаль­ной выс­тавке, ког­да им бы­ло по де­вят­надцать.  
  
Вмес­то Кён­су или лю­бого, ко­го он мог встре­тить в тот день, он встре­тил Бэк­хё­на. Бэк­хён был дру­гом Кён­су, и это он ждал не­пода­лёку от сце­ны, по­ка Кён­су ку­пит им обо­им на­пит­ки. Это Бэк­хён, а не Кён­су, в оди­ночес­тве рас­се­ян­но ог­ля­дывал лю­дей в за­ле.  
  
Бэк­хён был тем, ко­го за­метил Ча­нёль, си­дя на сце­не с тя­жёлой ги­тарой на ко­ленях и па­никуя, что их груп­пе при­дёт ко­нец, по­тому что во­калист Чон­дэ не мо­жет при­ехать на выс­тавку. Бэк­хён был тем, ко­го Ча­нёль уви­дел пер­вым и шеп­нул  _«Пс-с! Пс-с!»._    
  
Это Бэк­хён сме­рил его сви­репым взгля­дом.  
  
И Ча­нёль спро­сил его:   
  
—  _Ты по­ёшь?_  
  
—  _… А те­бе за­чем?_  
  
—  _Мой во­калист слёг с тем­пе­рату­рой до­ма. Я да­же не мо­гу ви­нить его, ес­ли мы не отыг­ра­ем се­год­няшнее шоу._  
  
—  _Оу. Ты хо­чешь, что­бы я те­бя спас_.  
  
—  _Так ты по­ёшь?_  
  
Это Бэк­хён был тем, кто рав­но­душ­но по­жал пле­чами, хо­тя уже встал со сво­его мес­та.  
  
—  _Не про­фес­си­онал, но те­бя не под­ве­ду. Ка­кие там пес­ни?_  
  
И вмес­то Кён­су, ко­торый спел толь­ко три из пя­ти пе­сен из их спис­ка, Бэк­хён спел все пять, по­тому что был очень хо­рошо зна­ком с каж­дой из них. Бэк­хён не прос­то спас груп­пу Ча­нёля. Он стал изю­мин­кой этой выс­тавки.  
  
Это Бэк­хё­на, а не Кён­су, Ча­нёль мно­гок­ратно поб­ла­года­рил и по­обе­щал ус­тро­ить ши­кар­ный ужин.  
  
И вмес­то лю­бимо­го рес­то­рана Кён­су с ко­рей­ской кух­ней они пош­ли в пиц­це­рию не­дале­ко от кам­пу­са, где Ча­нёль и угос­тил Бэк­хё­на. Бэк­хён лю­бил пиц­цу. Ча­нёль был её ра­бом. В пиц­це они наш­ли ещё од­ну свою схо­жесть, по­мимо му­зыкаль­но­го вку­са.  
  
Их дни вмес­те бы­ли пол­ны спон­танных приг­ла­шений на обед и сов­мес­тных выс­тупле­ний вмес­то зас­тенчи­вых раз­го­воров и  _«мо­жет, по­ужи­на­ем вмес­те?»_. Друзья Ча­нёля ста­ли друзь­ями Бэк­хё­на, а единс­твен­ный луч­ший друг Бэк­хё­на на­чал про­яв­лять чувс­тва к од­но­му из дру­зей Ча­нёля. Мед­ленно, но вер­но их жиз­ни пе­реп­ле­тались друг с дру­гом.  
  
Спус­тя че­тыре ме­сяца пос­ле зна­комс­тва вмес­то го­да Ча­нёль пред­ло­жил Бэк­хё­ну стать его воз­люблен­ным.  
  
Вмес­то ми­лых бе­сед и пла­ниро­вания сви­даний на­чало их от­но­шений бы­ло на­пол­не­но не­ис­то­вым сме­хом и ноч­ны­ми пе­реку­сами. Ча­нёль всег­да был яр­кой лич­ностью и вни­матель­ным к дру­гим лю­дям, а за­тем Бэк­хён, слов­но сол­нечный свет, за­пол­нил его жизнь и взял за­боту о нём на се­бя. Буд­то они бы­ли од­ним че­лове­ком. Раз­ные, но так по­хожи друг на дру­га. В этих от­но­шени­ях Ча­нёль не был тем, кто об­на­жал свои сер­дце и ду­шу. Это Бэк­хён от­да­вал ему мно­го, мно­го се­бя, мно­го люб­ви, мно­го при­вязан­ности. Ча­нёль всег­да ста­рал­ся дать боль­ше, но в ито­ге это всё рав­но де­лал Бэк­хён. Они бы­ли мо­лоды, а их сер­дца пол­ны люб­ви, ко­торую они мог­ли от­дать пра­виль­ным лю­дям.  
  
Они от­да­вали, от­да­вали и от­да­вали, но ни­ког­да не за­быва­ли це­нить и при­нимать, при­нимать, при­нимать, сно­ва от­да­вать, сно­ва при­нимать и сно­ва от­да­вать столь­ко же. Ведь в этом и был смысл люб­ви. От­да­вать столь­ко, сколь­ко бе­рёшь, и не бо­ять­ся от­да­вать нем­но­го боль­ше.   
  
Ког­да им обо­им ис­полни­лось двад­цать три, их от­но­шения по­тер­пе­ли крах. Взрос­лая жизнь ста­ла тя­готить их, и они на­чали под­вергать сом­не­нию всё, что они де­лали и пла­ниро­вали. Бы­ло ли это пра­виль­но? А сей­час? А в бу­дущем? Всё на­чало вы­зывать сом­не­ния, вклю­чая и то, что бы­ло меж­ду ни­ми. В тот день на ко­лесе обоз­ре­ния Бэк­хён вмес­то Кён­су си­дел нап­ро­тив Ча­нёля. С ним был Бэк­хён. Но Бэк­хён не стал пред­ла­гать им взять пе­рерыв, а спро­сил, что Ча­нёль дей­стви­тель­но чувс­тву­ет. Что он хо­чет сде­лать с их от­но­шени­ями. Как бы ему хо­телось всё ис­пра­вить. Та­ким че­лове­ком был Бэк­хён. Он не до­верял се­бе при­нятие ре­шения за них дво­их, по­тому что знал, что Ча­нёль всё рав­но сог­ла­сит­ся. И в боль­шинс­тве слу­ча­ев то, на что сог­ла­шал­ся Ча­нёль, в ко­неч­ном ито­ге при­носи­ло ему боль.  
  
Вмес­то пе­реры­ва в от­но­шени­ях, ко­торый при­вёл к раз­ры­ву с Кён­су, Ча­нёль поп­ро­сил у Бэк­хё­на три дня. Три дня на раз­думья. Ему бы хва­тило. Бэк­хён ска­зал, что то­же нуж­да­ет­ся в них. Ча­нёль по­обе­щал, что при­дёт к не­му че­рез три дня не­зави­симо от ре­зуль­та­та. Бэк­хён по­обе­щал, что бу­дет ждать.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов Ча­нёль при­шёл к Бэк­хё­ну че­рез два дня. Бэк­хён встре­тил его с рас­прос­тёрты­ми объ­яти­ями, как толь­ко уви­дел в двер­ном про­ёме сво­ей квар­ти­ры. Они об­ни­мались, пла­кали, сме­ялись и сно­ва пла­кали, ру­гали друг дру­га за то, что всё ус­ложня­ли, и по той же при­чине из­ви­нялись. За­тем они по­обе­щали, смот­ря в мок­рые от слёз гла­за друг дру­га, что боль­ше не бу­дут под­вергать сом­не­нию свою лю­бовь. В ми­ре, пол­ном за­виси­мых пе­ремен­ных, они обе­щали быть не­зави­симы­ми пе­ремен­ны­ми друг дру­га.  
  
Вмес­то двух­не­дель­но­го зат­ворни­чес­тва в сво­ей квар­ти­ре Ча­нёль про­вёл эти две не­дели в пу­тешес­твии по Ев­ро­пе с Бэк­хё­ном.  
  
Эмо­ци­ональ­ная пес­ня о раз­ры­ве «Чёр­то­во ко­лесо» в ито­ге ста­ла пес­ней о вто­ром шан­се, ве­ре в лю­бовь и до­верии.  
  
А ког­да им бы­ло по двад­цать пять, вос­кре­сенье, шес­тое мая, не бы­ло пос­ледним днём Бэк­хё­на на Зем­ле. Это бы­ло обыч­ное вос­кре­сенье. Или, мо­жет быть, оно бы­ло осо­бен­ным. Воз­можно, из-за дня рож­де­ния Бэк­хё­на. С ут­ра они се­ли в ав­то­бус, выш­ли на сле­ду­ющей ос­та­нов­ке и про­гуля­лись. Это был прек­расный ве­сен­ний день. Ча­нёль всег­да лю­бил вес­ну за её яр­кие крас­ки. Бэк­хён — по­тому что ро­дил­ся вес­ной.  
  
Они заш­ли в своё при­выч­ное ка­фе, но вмес­то ут­ренне­го ко­фе за­каза­ли слад­кие на­пит­ки. Ча­нёль взял се­бе ка­рамель­ный ма­ки­ато, а Бэк­хён поп­ро­бовал фрап­пу­чино с шо­колад­ной струж­кой и за­казал мо­ре шо­колад­но­го пе­ченья для слад­ко­еж­ки Ча­нёля. Их оче­ред­ное ле­нивое ут­ро бы­ло на­пол­не­но пус­ты­ми раз­го­вора­ми, слу­чай­ны­ми ком­мента­ри­ями, смеш­ка­ми, взгля­дами, смеш­ка­ми и сно­ва раз­го­вора­ми, взгля­дами,  _«я те­бя люб­лю»_  и  _«о да, ко­неч­но лю­бишь»_.  
  
По­том они пош­ли в сту­дию Ча­нёля, где ис­полни­ли мно­жес­тво пе­сен, и в осо­бен­ности те, что вмес­те пе­ли бу­дучи сту­ден­та­ми. Бэк­хён спел и на­писан­ные Ча­нёлем. Что­бы вос­полнить за­пас энер­гии, Ча­нёль при­волок сме­юще­гося Бэк­хё­на в бли­жай­шую пиц­це­рию. Ту, что ста­ла их лю­бимой. Они за­каза­ли боль­шую пиц­цу с сы­ром и, жуя, ком­менти­рова­ли вхо­дящих и вы­ходя­щих из за­веде­ния по­сети­телей:   
  
_— Как ты ду­ма­ешь, по­чему вон та жен­щи­на приш­ла од­на?  
  
— Ви­димо, её муж не лю­бит пиц­цу.  
  
— Ком­па­нии за сто­лика­ми всег­да та­кие шум­ные, прав­да?  
  
— Ага. Ви­димо, есть о чём по­бол­тать. Пред­ставь, ес­ли бы мы ели с Чо­нином и Кён­су. И Чон­дэ. И Се­хуном. Ох чёрт. Это бы­ла бы ка­тас­тро­фа!_  
  
Они сно­ва шли по ули­це сре­ди кру­жащих­ся в воз­ду­хе цве­точ­ных ле­пес­тков, и ког­да один из них при­зем­лился на ла­донь Бэк­хё­на, Ча­нёль вспом­нил сло­ва глав­ной ге­ро­ини о пер­вой люб­ви, ко­торая ста­нет явью, ес­ли пой­мать ле­пес­ток, ко­торые он ус­лы­шал в не­дав­но прос­мотрен­ной до­раме. Бэк­хён зас­ме­ял­ся, по­тому что  _«это так не­лепо зву­чит»_ , но за­тем взгля­нув и улыб­нувшись, ска­зал Ча­нёлю: « _Мне всё рав­но не ну­жен ни­какой ле­пес­ток, что­бы ты стал явью_ ». Ча­нёль был его пер­вой лю­бовью. Ча­нёль был единс­твен­ной лю­бовью, ко­торую знал Бэк­хён. По этой же при­чине Бэк­хён так без­рассуд­но осы­пал Ча­нёля сво­ими чувс­тва­ми. В тот мо­мент Ча­нёль пок­лялся са­мому се­бе, что Бэк­хён бу­дет его пос­ледней. Пос­ледней лю­бовью, что он ког­да-ли­бо знал.  
  
Они по­сети­ли парк раз­вле­чений, где сно­ва се­ли ли­цом друг к дру­гу в ка­бине ко­леса обоз­ре­ния. Всё за­кон­чи­лось об­щи­ми вос­по­мина­ни­ями о том, как они чуть не рас­ста­лись в этой же ка­бине, на той же вы­соте, и они так силь­но сме­ялись над этим, что Бэк­хён по­думал, они вот-вот рух­нут на зем­лю, по­тому что слиш­ком силь­но рас­ка­чали ка­бину. Ча­нёль це­лую ми­нуту лю­бовал­ся ше­дев­ром, изоб­ра­жён­ном на ли­це Бэк­хё­на кис­тя­ми за­ходя­щего сол­нца, по­ка не нак­ло­нил­ся, что­бы ос­та­вить на его мяг­ких гу­бах слад­кий и нес­пешный по­целуй. Ни­какой по­хоти, спеш­ки, рас­ту­щих пот­ребнос­тей. Толь­ко сла­дость и бла­годар­ность, ко­торую он ис­пы­тывал к Бэк­хё­ну за воз­можность лю­бить и быть лю­бимым. Бла­годар­ность за то, что ко­лесо обоз­ре­ния, сви­детель раз­ви­тия их от­но­шений, сто­ит на том же мес­те.   
  
Их ужин был бо­лее по­лез­ным, чем обед. Ча­нёль не за­был ку­пить торт для име­нин­ни­ка, и они съ­ели его за прос­мотром филь­ма. Спус­тя при­мер­но по­лови­ну филь­ма их вни­мание сно­ва сос­ре­дото­чилось друг на дру­ге, и Бэк­хён про­шеп­тал неж­ное  _«я люб­лю те­бя»_ , ду­мая, что сей­час са­мый под­хо­дящий мо­мент. Вмес­то лю­бых слов Ча­нёль нак­ло­нил­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать его. В этом по­целуе бы­ла пот­ребность. Спеш­ка. Наз­ре­ва­ющая по­хоть. Креп­кая лю­бовь. Они пе­ремес­ти­лись с ди­вана на кро­вать и про­вели ночь, лю­бя друг дру­га фи­зичес­ки, лас­кая, ка­са­ясь, тут и там ос­тавляя мет­ки о сво­ей люб­ви. Имя Ча­нёля бы­ло единс­твен­ным име­нем, ко­торое, за­дыха­ясь, шеп­тал Бэк­хён, имя Бэк­хё­на бы­ло единс­твен­ным име­нем, ко­торое ры­чал Ча­нёль в шею его вла­дель­ца, ког­да они оба дос­тигли пи­ка. Они бы­ли из­не­можён­ны­ми, удов­летво­рён­ны­ми, лю­бящи­ми и лю­бимы­ми.  
  
И на сле­ду­ющее ут­ро Ча­нёль прос­нулся ря­дом с ти­хонь­ко пох­ра­пыва­ющим Бэк­хё­ном.  
  
В этой все­лен­ной Ча­нёль про­вёл с Бэк­хё­ном боль­ше, чем один день.  
  
Но он жи­вёт не в этой все­лен­ной.  
  
Во все­лен­ной, в ко­торой он жи­вёт, он про­сыпа­ет­ся в оди­ночес­тве. Мес­то ря­дом с ним не зас­те­лено. На сто­ле си­дит ог­ромный плю­шевый кро­лик. Его те­леви­зор всё ещё ра­бота­ет с то­го мо­мен­та, как его заб­ро­сили на це­лую ночь. Нес­коль­ко та­релок вмес­то стел­ла­жа сто­ит воз­ле ра­кови­ны. Как бы он ни ста­рал­ся ду­мать, что это был все­го лишь сон, всё вок­руг на­поми­на­ет ему о том, что Бэк­хён на са­мом де­ле был здесь.  
  
В этой все­лен­ной он зас­тавля­ет се­бя дви­гать­ся даль­ше. Ему не хо­чет­ся тра­тить ещё две не­дели, под­да­ва­ясь бо­ли. Он зас­тавля­ет се­бя пой­ти в ван­ную и умыть­ся. Одеть­ся поп­ри­лич­нее. Взять Ма­тиль­ду и вый­ти на ули­цу. Вмес­то то­го, что­бы по­ехать на ав­то­бусе, он ло­вит так­си и всю до­рогу до офи­са рас­се­яно смот­рит в ок­но и да­ёт се­бе обе­щание, что сно­ва ся­дет за руль пос­ле трав­мы, по­лучен­ной в ава­рии боль­ше ме­сяца на­зад. Он прис­ту­па­ет к ра­боте, как толь­ко за­ходит в сту­дию. Нем­но­го поз­же при­ходит Чон­дэ и, на­вер­ное, за­меча­ет без­жизнен­ный вид Ча­нёля, та­ким об­ра­зом, ре­шая про­дол­жить за­нимать­ся сво­ими де­лами и де­лая вид, что не за­метил. Ча­нёль зна­ет, что Чон­дэ прит­во­ря­ет­ся. Это Чо­нин ин­те­ресу­ет­ся «нез­на­ком­цем в ав­то­бусе», ког­да при­ходит вре­мя обе­да. Се­хуну то­же бы­ло лю­бопыт­но. Он прос­то го­ворит, что нез­на­комец у­ехал ку­да-то да­леко-да­леко. Бэк­хён у­ехал ку­да-то, ку­да он не мо­жет по­пасть.  
  
В этой все­лен­ной Ча­нёль зас­тавля­ет се­бя жить даль­ше. Он не за­кан­чи­ва­ет пес­ню, ко­торую на­чал пи­сать для нез­на­ком­ца в ав­то­бусе, ни­ког­да не до­бав­ля­ет в неё счас­тли­вый по­ворот. Но он приз­на­ёт, что ему боль­но. Он ли­шил­ся шан­са лю­бить и быть лю­бимым, но он пос­те­пен­но справ­ля­ет­ся с этим. Он уз­на­ёт в се­бе боль и оби­ду. И вмес­те с ни­ми обе­ща­ет се­бе, что поп­ра­вит­ся. Это не ко­нец для не­го. Бэк­хён бы не хо­тел, что­бы это был ко­нец. Он ду­ма­ет толь­ко о том, как Бэк­хён лю­бит за­боту Ча­нёля о се­бе, и это имен­но то, что он со­бира­ет­ся де­лать. Он поп­ра­вит­ся ра­ди Бэк­хё­на, ко­торый так до­рожил им.  
  
И ему дей­стви­тель­но ста­новит­ся луч­ше. Он справ­ля­ет­ся. Бэк­хён ста­новит­ся для не­го при­ят­ным вос­по­мина­ни­ем. Бэк­хён ста­новит­ся его хо­рошей сто­роной, его хо­рошей чер­той, его хо­рошей точ­кой зре­ния обо всём. Бэк­хён ста­новит­ся его на­поми­нани­ем о том, что нуж­но брать се­бя в ру­ки каж­дый раз, ког­да нас­та­ют труд­ные вре­мена. Ве­ра Бэк­хё­на ве­дёт его к ве­ре в са­мого се­бя. Же­лание Бэк­хё­на сбы­ва­ет­ся спус­тя до­воль­но дол­гое вре­мя. Ча­нёль на­конец на­ходит лю­бовь и кля­нет­ся, что от­даст всё, что он не смог дать Бэк­хё­ну, сво­ему но­вому лю­бимо­му че­лове­ку.  
  
Да­же пос­ле сво­его ухо­да Бэк­хён ста­новит­ся уда­чей Ча­нёля на всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь.  
  
В этой все­лен­ной Ча­нёль слом­лен, но ис­це­лён.  
  
В этой все­лен­ной Ча­нёль лю­бит Бэк­хё­на так силь­но, как мо­жет, и хра­нит его жизнь в се­бе. Бэк­хён нав­сегда его ан­гел-хра­нитель.  
  
И пусть лишь на ко­рот­кое вре­мя, Ча­нёль по­любил Бэк­хё­на. Он сде­лал Бэк­хё­на важ­ной частью сво­ей ис­то­рии.  
  
Мо­жет быть, это са­мое глав­ное.  


_Но по­ра взгля­нуть прав­де в гла­за,_

_Мы ни­ког­да не бу­дем вмес­те._


	4. Эпилог

Ему поручили забрать женщину, которой едва исполнилось двадцать семь лет.  
  
У женщины были муж и сын, которых Бэкхён не рассматривал, как какое-то важное обстоятельство при выполнении своей работы. Душа была просто душой. Всё, что требовалось от него как от жнеца смерти, — это забрать душу и сопроводить её к двери, ведущей на другую сторону.  
  
Предполагалось, что она погибнет в автокатастрофе. Врачи боролись за её жизнь до последнего, но Бэкхён за годы своего длительного существования знал, что никакие человеческие усилия не смогут изменить того, что написано в тетради жнеца смерти. Для Бэкхёна не было ничего необычного в том, как они были огорчены, когда осознали, что не могут её спасти. Он был свидетелем подобного зрелища уже очень много раз.  
  
Затем он узнал, что в той машине она была не одна. С ней был её восьмилетний сын, и ребёнок не получил ни единой царапины. Он слышал, как они сказали, что логически ребёнок должен был получить несколько травм, но он был невредим. Они назвали это чудом. Бэкхён чуть не лопнул от смеха от подобного подбора слов.  
  
Не было никакого чуда. Только судьба и идеально рассчитанные по времени события.  
  
На самом деле, это была уже избитая тема. Родитель умирает, оставляя своего ребёнка. Бэкхён работал с подобными случаями уже ни единожды. Он никогда не пытался заглянуть поглубже. Их будущее было не в его компетенции.  
  
Желая убить время, прежде чем душа женщины полностью покинет её тело, он бродил по больнице. Он обнаружил ребёнка в палате. Малыш сидел на кровати молча как статуя. Ему было просто любопытно узнать о нём. Он был поражён тем, как люди продолжали утверждать, что его выживание — это не что иное, как чудо. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, когда малыш обвёл взглядом комнату и, к его удивлению, остановился на нём. Так продолжалось до того момента, пока Бэкхён не понял.  
  
Малыш смотрит  _на него_.  
  
— Дяденька, — позвал он тихонько, — вы были там… да ведь?  
  
Он онемел. Запаниковал и онемел. Человеческий ребёнок мог его видеть. Как ни крути, это было невозможно.  
  
Вот что было настоящим  _чудом_.  
  
— Когда мы были на улице, — шептал ребёнок, — вы подошли и встали возле моей мамы.  
  
Бэкхён ничего не говорил. Он был слишком шокирован.  
  
Сперва он не заметил, но как только увидел у ребёнка на лице что-то блестящее, сразу понял, что тот плачет. Без всхлипов. Слёзы просто текут по его крошечному лицу.  
  
— Почему вы не помогли ей? — спросил ребёнок слабым и дрожащим голосом. — Почему вы не помогли нам?  
  
Он не ответил. В комнату вошёл человек, вероятно, чтобы проверить состояние ребёнка. Он не смог ответить, потому что в тот момент, когда тот человек подошёл к кровати, голова ребёнка откинулась назад, и крошечное хрупкое тело упало на матрас.  
  
Он не ответил, потому что не знал, что сказать.   
  
Он знал только, как сильно чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что даже не было его виной. В этом не было ничьей вины. Это был естественный ход вещей. Это было естественно, но это естественное изменит жизнь этого ребёнка навсегда. Он вырастет без мамы. Его семья больше не будет полной. Право на полноценную жизнь было вырвано из его крошечных ручек.  
  
Это было естественно для мира, но губительно для этого ребёнка.  
  
И Бэкхён чувствовал себя виноватым за его разрушенное будущее.  
  
С тяжёлым и мучительным чувством в груди Бэкхён покинул палату, чтобы выполнить свою незаконченную работу. Он всё ещё должен был позаботиться о маме. Тем не менее, он дал малышу обещание.  
  
—  _Клянусь, я сделаю твою жизнь лучше любым возможным способом_.  
  


***

  
  
Разумеется, после пробуждения он уже не мог снова видеть его. Всё складывалось не в его пользу. Но это не обескуражило Бэкхёна. Ему наоборот стало легче.   
  
Так он мог свободно защищать ребёнка, не рискуя быть обнаруженным.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что он каждую секунду следил за ним. Ему всё ещё нужно было выполнять свои поручения. Но только покончив с ними, он сразу же отправлялся к малышу. Он узнал, что его зовут Пак Чанёль. Он и его папа жили спокойной жизнью в доме в каком-то пригороде. Сам отец был занятым человеком, поэтому Чанёль часто оставался в одиночестве. Ещё удобнее для Бэкхёна. Он мог лучше оправдать свой выбор.   
  
Сперва это были просто мелочи: он помогал ему замечать правильные ответы на вопросы в домашнем задании, тонко давал понять, что Чанёль поставил воду под рамён, направлял его на более безопасный путь к дому.  
  
Поначалу он оставался с ребёнком так долго, как мог, из-за чувств вины и необоснованной обязанности. Он позаботился о том, чтобы никто из его коллег не заметил. Им в любом случае не нужно было пересекаться регулярно.  
  
Но дни превращались в недели, месяцы и годы. Только спустя долгое время после того, как он начал это, он наконец понял, что действительно стал ангелом-хранителем Чанёля.  
  
А всё из-за того, что люди вокруг стали утверждать, что Чанёль чрезвычайно везучий. У него получалось всё. Чанёль сам по себе был умным, но с подачи Бэкхёна всё вокруг стало гораздо проще для него. Это сделало его привлекательным, это помогло Чанёлю стать яркой личностью.  
  
Бэкхён был рад, что смог выполнить своё обещание сделать жизнь Чанёля лучше.  
  
До того дня, когда в его тетради появилось новое задание.  
  
_«18 марта 2018_  
Пак Чанёль, 25 лет  
Автокатастрофа».  
  
Судьба всегда обожала иронию.  
  
В конце концов, Чанёлю было суждено умереть в том же возрасте, что и его матери, почти тем же образом, что и она.  
  
За сутки до назначенной даты Бэкхён провёл с Чанёлем весь день. Он наблюдал за каждым его движением и осознавал, насколько прекрасным человеком стал Чанёль. Он был тёплым, добрым, преданным всему, что он любит, и даже не таил зла на своего прошлого возлюбленного, который, в некотором смысле, обидел его, был оптимистичным и таким довольным жизнью. Бэкхён гордился тем, что ребёнок, который был сломлен гибелью своей мамы, чьё счастливое будущее было отнято, оказался в полном порядке.  
  
И он пришёл к выводу, что не может позволить ребёнку, о котором так много заботился и которого любил, уйти в таком юном возрасте, когда всё так хорошо складывалось, когда его ждёт светлое будущее.  
  
Поэтому в день, когда он должен был забрать Чанёля, он его спас.  
  
Он вытолкнул Чанёля с улицы как раз вовремя.  
  
Его тело было словно в огне. Исколотое острыми ножами на каждом миллиметре его кожи. Это было проклятие жнеца смерти — чувствовать боль от прикосновения к человеку.  
  
С назревающим страхом и облегчением, смешанным с мучениями, он покинул место происшествия.   
  
Чанёль был в безопасности.  
  
Он выбросил свою тетрадь.  
  


***

  
  
Не прошло и дня, как ему сообщили, что он уволен с должности жнеца смерти.  
  
Вмешательство в судьбу человека было самым страшным преступлением, о котором только мог подумать жнец.  
  
Но Бэкхён, так или иначе, не чувствовал раскаяния или сожаления. Счастливым и победителем он себя тоже не чувствовал. Он не знал, какие чувства испытывает. Ему выделили сорок девять дней, прежде чем его заберут наверх и он останется там навсегда без возможности снова вернуться на Землю. Для него это был, по сути, конец. Ему было запрещено находиться рядом с Чанёлем и когда-либо снова видеть его, но всё, о чём он мог думать, — это как ему провести оставшиеся дни с Чанёлем и не попасться своим коллегам.  
  
И он пришёл к выводу, что ему хочется всего лишь увидеть Чанёля и убедиться, что он в порядке.  
  
Так он решил ездить каждое утро на том же автобусе, что и Чанёль, и сидеть рядом с тем местом, которое обычно занимает парень. Незаметно. Тихо. Будто никогда его не знал. Будто не оберегал ребёнка почти два десятка лет.  
  
До тех пор, пока он мог видеть Чанёля время от времени, пять дней в неделю, его всё устраивало. У него останется меньше сожалений, когда он покинет этот мир.  
  
В свой последний день на Земле, в воскресенье, он был удивлён, что Чанёль вошёл в автобус. Чанёль всегда спит по воскресеньям. Момент он смотрит на Чанёля, зная, что это его последний шанс взглянуть на своего любимого человека.  
  
Потом происходит нечто невозможное.  
  
— Т-ты не хочешь… откусить? То есть… хочешь кусочек?  
  
Бэкхён шокирован.  
  
— Нет, то есть не кусочек, в смысле, чёрт, хочешь попробовать? Я… он разрезан пополам, поэтому можешь не есть целиком, но можешь съесть и вторую половину, если хочешь…  
  
« _Это действительно происходит?»_  Бэкхён не сводит глаз с человека.  _«Это в самом деле происходит со мной?»_  
  
— Я… Извини. Я, наверное, тебе докучаю. Хорошего дня.  
  
Чанёль может видеть его.  
  
Чанёль видит его.  
  
В свой последний день на Земле с ним происходит чудо.  
  


***

  
  
И это чудо наталкивает его на мысль: что бы на самом деле произошло в другой вселенной или, возможно, в другой версии их истории, где Чанёль встретил его на музыкальной выставке, когда им было девятнадцать лет?   
  
Вместо Кёнсу или любого, кого он мог встретить в тот день, Чанёль встретил его. Он был другом Кёнсу, и это он ждал неподалёку от сцены, пока Кёнсу купит им обоим напитки. Это он, а не Кёнсу, в одиночестве рассеянно оглядывал людей в зале.  
  
Это он был тем, кого заметил Чанёль, сидя на сцене с тяжёлой гитарой на коленях и паникуя, что их группе придёт конец, потому что вокалист Чондэ не может приехать на выставку. Это его Чанёль увидел первым и шепнул  _«Пс-с! Пс-с!»._  
  
Это он в конце концов спас день Чанёля, исполнив с его группой пять песен. Да, в этой версии их истории он всё ещё спасал Чанёля всеми возможными способами.  
  
Его, а не Кёнсу, Чанёль многократно поблагодарил и обещал устроить шикарный ужин.  
  
И вместо любимого ресторана Кёнсу с корейской кухней они пошли в пиццерию недалеко от кампуса, где Чанёль и угостил его. Он любил пиццу. Чанёль был её рабом. В пицце они нашли ещё одну свою схожесть, помимо музыкального вкуса.  
  
Их дни вместе были полны спонтанных приглашений на обед и совместных выступлений вместо застенчивых разговоров и  _«может, поужинаем вместе?»_. И спустя четыре месяца после знакомства вместо года Чанёль предложил ему стать его возлюбленным.  
  
Вместо милых бесед и планирования свиданий начало их отношений было наполнено неистовым смехом и ночными перекусами. Чанёль всегда был яркой личностью и внимательным к другим людям, а затем Бэкхён, словно солнечный свет, заполнил его жизнь и взял заботу о нём на себя. Будто они были одним человеком. Разные, но так похожи друг на друга. В этих отношениях тем, кто обнажал свои сердце и душу, был не Чанёль. Это он, Бэкхён, отдавал ему много, много себя, много любви, много привязанности. Чанёль всегда старался дать больше, но в итоге это всё равно делал он. Они были молоды, а их сердца полны любви, которую они могли отдать правильным людям.  
  
Они отдавали, отдавали и отдавали, но никогда не забывали ценить и принимать, принимать, принимать, снова отдавать, снова принимать и снова отдавать столько же. Ведь в этом и был смысл любви. Отдавать столько, сколько берёшь, и не бояться отдавать немного больше.   
  
Когда им обоим исполнилось двадцать три, их отношения потерпели крах. Взрослая жизнь стала тяготить их, и они начали подвергать сомнению всё, что они делали и планировали. Были ли это правильно? А сейчас? А в будущем? Всё начало вызывать сомнения, включая и то, что было между ними. В тот день на колесе обозрения он, а не Кёнсу, сидел напротив Чанёля. С Чанёлем был он. Но он не стал предлагать им взять перерыв, а спросил, что Чанёль действительно чувствует. Что он хочет сделать с их отношениями. Как бы ему хотелось всё исправить. Таким человеком он был. Он не доверял себе принятие решения за них двоих, потому что знал, что Чанёль всё равно согласится. И в большинстве случаев то, на что соглашался Чанёль, в конечном итоге приносило ему боль.  
  
Вместо перерыва в отношениях, который привёл к разрыву с Кёнсу, Чанёль попросил у него три дня. Три дня на раздумья. Ему бы хватило. Чанёль пообещал, что придёт к нему через три дня независимо от результата. Бэкхён пообещал, что будет ждать.  
  
В конце концов Чанёль пришёл к нему через два дня. Бэкхён встретил его с распростёртыми объятиями, как только увидел в дверном проёме своей квартиры. Они обнимались, плакали, смеялись и снова плакали, ругали друг друга за то, что всё усложняли, и по той же причине извинялись. Затем они пообещали, смотря в мокрые от слёз глаза друг друга, что больше не будут подвергать сомнению свою любовь. В мире, полном зависимых переменных, они обещали быть независимыми переменными друг друга.  
  
Вместо двухнедельного затворничества в своей квартире они провели эти две недели в путешествии по Европе.  
  
Эмоциональная песня о разрыве «Чёртово колесо» в итоге стала песней о втором шансе, вере в любовь и доверии.  
  
Но когда им было двадцать пять, в их истории не наступило воскресенье, шестой день мая.  
  
Потому что за семь недель до этого, восемнадцатого марта, тоже воскресенье, Чанёль умер.  
  
Потому что никакие человеческие усилия не способны изменить то, что уже написано в тетради.  
  
Конец Чанёля уже был решён.  
  
Бэкхён остался один в их квартире.  
  
Затем Бэкхён разозлился. Бэкхёну больно. Бэкхён опустошён. Бэкхён рушится вниз. Бэкхён сбит с толку. Бэкхён ничего не может понять. Чанёль был в самом расцвете сил, он любил и был любим. Почему его нужно было забрать?  
  
Это естественно для мира, но гибель для него.  
  
Он хочет, чтобы он мог спасти Чанёля. Он хочет, чтобы он мог вытолкнуть Чанёля с улицы. Он хочет, чтобы он мог защитить Чанёля от любого малейшего вреда. Он хочет, чтобы он мог дать Чанёлю возможность жить дальше.  
  
Но в этой вселенной он это сделал. Сделал и всё равно не может быть с Чанёлем.  
  
В этой вселенной он хочет быть человеком. Он хочет быть тем, кого Чанёль встретил на музыкальной выставке, тем, кто тогда познакомился с Чанёлем, тем, в кого Чанёль влюбился. Он хочет быть тем, кто полюбил Чанёля.  
  
Но он забывает, что будь он человеком, никто бы не спас Чанёля от аварии.  
  
Возможно, всего лишь возможно,  
  
им никогда не суждено было быть вместе.  
  
Вот почему в этой вселенной он спасает Чанёля, но не может быть с ним и в итоге оставляет его, пока в другой вселенной он остаётся с Чанёлем, но не может спасти его.  
  
Им никогда не суждено было быть вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как я и говорила, в этой истории нет смысла.  
> Запутать вас? Возможно.  
> — автор.


End file.
